A Duck or a Swan?
by My-Darkest-Hour
Summary: Born as Ahiru, known to the royal family as Princess Tutu. After years of hoping, her dreams will shatter. The man she loves chooses another while she is promise to another man. Doomed for heart break, she wanders alone to find herself in more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my second fanfiction story. This is Ahriu/Fakir fic. Just to clarify that this is rated M for **_**now**_**... for later chapters... but not sure. I first gotten the idea off of an amv of Princess Tutu. It is called Hall Om Mig Nu (Hold Me Now). Its is really good and I suggest anyone who loves the anime to watch it. Its under **_**Princess Tutu AMV - Hold Me Now (Warning: Spoilerfic) **_**on Youtube. **

**Yes, I have already seen the Princess Tutu series, but no this isn't the same Tutu we all know. I gotten the idea from the song above. I do not own Princess Tutu, if I did Ahriu and Fakir would have kissed already! **

**Anyways. Yeah. Let me know what you think.**

**...**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a man who was an entertainer. He was well known for his magic tricks. He married a woman who was a ballet dancer. Soon they had a beautiful daughter which pushed them for greater things... But what they both craved would only bring a lifetime of heartbreak for their lovely daughter Ahiru...<em>

I sat on the stage, staring at the empty red seats. Finally standing, I placed my right foot in front of the left and slowly raised my arms above me. Taking a deep breathe I began to twirl, my eyes fixed on one seat in the center of the theater. I extended my arms in front of me as I twirled my left foot.

I controlled my breathing the best I could as I moved about the stage. Finally I stopped, holding my arms behind me to help me with the sudden action. I placed my left foot behind my right. I then lifted my arms and held them above my head as gracefully as possible. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to keep my posture as perfect as I could.

Clapping filled the room. I released the pose and opened my eyes to find King Siegfried watching me. It was already hard to tell the difference between Siegfried and Mytho. The only way was their eye color. Siegfried had a light brown colored eyes that almost looked red. Mytho's eyes were a golden brown, almost like honey.

After knowing them for years I came to realize they had different personalities. Mytho was quiet and had a more calm and had a kind nature where Siegfried walked with a proud and arrogant look on his face and had the pride that was made for a king. Mytho's smile was soft while Siegfried's smile look more like a smirk. Being identical twins, it was hard to believe they were any different from each other. Both were the same height and had the same pale skin. Each had sliver-white hair that was thick and long.

I bowed respectfully to him, "Your Majesty." He held up his hand, stopping me, "I came to see how you were." I stood up, clasping my hands together in front of me, "I'm well, just practicing."

He nodded, "I see. Well I should inform you that this next show will be your last."

"Why? What is happening?" Growing worried for my dancing career, I asked. Siegfried hung his head, hiding his smile from me, "Mytho and I have some news to give tonight." My heart fluttered at the name, "Mytho?" The King nodded, "Yes, he has decided who he wants by his side as princess. I have also made a decision that will affect the entire country as well."

I smiled as I ran to Siegfried, "I am so happy for you both!" My arms wrapped around his waist as I snuggled my face into his chest. I was more comfortable around Siegfried than I was with Mytho, mainly because I did my best to impress him the most. Siegfried was always like an older brother to me ever since their grandfather Drosselmeyer took me in after my parents died.

My parents were personal entertainers for the King. My father did magic tricks and danced with my mother, a prima ballerina. Mother died of tiberculosis and father died shortly after. The family doctor to the royal family told me he would die because he refused to eat and became too weak. He eventually died after getting sick during the winter. I knew it was true of his condition, but I personally believed he died of a broken heart after losing my mother.

Before my mother's death, she taught ballet to Mytho and I. The previous ruler Drosselmeyer, the prince's grandfather, loved how Mytho and I danced together. He made it official when we were 9 years old that we would be permanent partners and that one day we would wed. Recently upon his death, Siegfried took the throne as planned. Since then, Mytho and I didn't dance together as much as we use to. Mytho had recently danced with the raven haired girl named Rue.

Siegfrieds arms wrapped around me and held me closer to him. I finally looked up into his red-brown eyes, "Who has Mytho picked?"

"I know who he has chosen, but he has asked me not to say a word till he gives the announcement himself." I released Sigfried, whose hands remained on my arms. I groaned, stomping my feet, "Why can't he just come out and say it already?"

He laughed, "You must be patient, Tutu." He gently kissed my hand before leaving, his eyes never leaving my face, "I will see you tonight?"

Blushing, I slowly nodded, "Yes." Siegfried smiled before releasing my hand and quickly left the room without another word. My heart fluttered as I thought of Mytho. His grandfather had always wanted Mytho and I to be together. He thought the match was perfect for the royal family.

I walked over to the center of the stage once more. Mytho's soft golden eyes filled my mind. They were almost a honey color. I raised my hands above me once more, extending my left leg behind me in the air. _The previous King wanted us to be together and secretly... so do I._ Hiding my emotions from Mytho all these years was hard since we were ballet partners.

"I hope it is me." I fixed my eyes on the center seat again as I twirled around the stage. _This will be the greatest day of my life._

...

* * *

><p>Standing before the mirror, Pike fussed with my hair, "Stop moving, you'll make me mess up." I took a deep breath, pressing the back of my hand to my stomach. I could feel my hands tremble, nervous for the hours to come, "I can't breathe!" Lilie came up from behind me, "Oh, you look so cute when you're flustered like this!"<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror. The makeup on my cheeks was now smeared from me rubbing my face too much. The powder used to cover my freckles was now gone and all over my hands. Pike slapped my hands away when I went to place them on my lap, "Don't put your hands on your dress! You will get powder on it. Its a beautiful white dress, don't ruin it."

Pike smiled after a quick adjustment, "There." I slowly stood before the mirror. I wore the necklace Siegfried gave me when we were younger. It had a yellow thread and a pendent was a pair of pink wings in-crested with white diamonds. The beautiful dress was white, the layers of the tutu were also a white color followed by pink underneath. I spun around to see the small yellow wings at the base of my back. I was told more adjustments would be done before the performance, but this was it for now.

I wore the golden bracelets on each wrist. Drosselmeyer had given the bracelets to me when my parents died. My long braided hair was now cut short and had white tips. Pike groaned, poking at the strand of hair that stood proudly above my head, "That one is annoying! It wouldn't stay down so I just did the tip as well."

I smiled at my reflection, looking at my new pink ballet slippers, "No, I like it." Lilie gave me a wet rag, "Here." I wiped my hands with it quickly and drying them on the towel she handed me afterwards. Lilie then re-powdered my face, making sure to cover up my freckles once again. "Alright, everyone should be waiting for you on stage." I nodded in response, still staring at my reflection for any flaws.

I sighed, _being a 14 year old, I thought I would at least be able to fill out a dress._ I pressed my hands to my chest, sighing at the loss that I was still undeveloped. I did actually looked like Princess Tutu though.

Just before leaving my bed chamber, I spun around, examining myself in the mirror one last time. _I am no longer the small Ahiru my parents loved but Princess Tutu, the one the King renamed and predicted who will marry the handsome Prince Mytho._

I walked slowly to the theater. It was two days from the big performance. I was to be the actual Princess Tutu in this play. Mytho was to be the prince who tore out and shattered his own heart. A fellow dancer was to be Princess Kraehe who tries to seduce the Prince and give her father, the raven; his heart so he could release his evil upon the world. The servants gasped as they watched me descend the staircase. The only thing I could do was smile as I continued on my path to the theater.

Upon arriving at the tall wooden doors. I took a deep breathe as I realized tonight I might be Mytho's fiancee. _I can only hope..._ I slowly opened the doors, which were in the middle of the theater. There was only one light that was focused on the stage. All the ballet dancers stood, talking among each other. I slowly walked towards the stage, enamored with the new scenery. It was painted to look like a garden.

"Tutu!" I turned my gaze to one of the other dancers. She was tall with short curly hair and wore a blue dress. She smiled at me, "You look beautiful!" I smiled back at her, cupping my hands in front of me, "Thank you." I walked on stage, thanking those who were telling how great I looked in the costume.

Recognizing white hair in the crowd, I pushed through the dancers. _Why is Siegfried wearing black?_ He then withdrew his sword, holding it out in front of him. Glancing around once more, I tapped him on the shoulder,"Siegfried, where is Mytho?"

Suddenly my jaw dropped at the sight before me. Mytho smiled at me as he turned around, "Hello, Tutu." He bowed then looked up at me with soft eyes, "You look amazing. Very much like Princess Tutu." I knew my face was turning red so I bowed quickly in an weak attempt to hide it, "Oh! I - um - thank you." I felt embarrassed for confusing him with Siegfried. He was only in his costume, but then again Siegfried was well trained with a sword and usually wore dark colors.

I felt my palms begin to sweat, _now what?_ Studdering again, I struggled to ask, "Um- did you- manage to give your important... announcement?"

Mytho glanced back at me after looking around the crowd, "What do you mean?" He stepped closer to me after realizing what I had just said, "What did Siegfried say?" I shrugged, thinking back on what he said earlier to me, "Nothing really. He just said you two have a big announcement tonight."

He sighed deeply, "Yes, but I cannot give my announcement till Siegfried is here." I slowly nodded and examined the crowd with Mytho. After a few moments of awkward silence, I walked towards the crowd, "I will go look for him." Moments after leaving Mytho, a guard had announced that the King was coming. I stood and watched as Siegfried walked into the room and towards Mytho. Everyone else was still lost in their own conversation about the performance to realize that he had walked into the room. I watched as the brothers began to whisper back and forth. Finally the King turned toward the large group of dancers.

Siegfried stood before everyone on the platform, "May I have your attention?" All the dancers grew quiet as Mytho stood next to his brother. Siegfried smiled at the dancers, "I stand before you to tell you all a very big announcement. My brother and I had a discussion about where we planned to take our lives from here on out. To our astonishment, we both realized what we both wanted." He turned to his twin, "Mytho."

He took a step away from Siegfried, "I have decided who is to be my princess." The dancers gasped and whispered during his long pause. Clasping my hands together, I hoped for my name to slip from his lips. Mytho then extended his hand, "Let me introduce you to my princess..." I hung my head, trying to hid my blush, "...Rue..."

_Rue? _

Everyone around me began to clap which seemed to slowly fade away from my ears. Mytho held his hand in my direction, with a gentle smile on his lips. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I watched the raven-haired girl step from behind me and towards the platform. I felt tears in my eyes as she placed her small hand in his. The prince I had secretly adored all these years was now pulling another into his arms in front of everyone. He smiled at her sweetly as she struggled to hide her face in his chest from the crowd.

Her raven hair was twisted into a ponytail that stood like mine. She wore a black tutu that reveled too much skin. Her tights were also black along with her ballet slippers. She wore purple makeup on her eyes that made her crimson eyes shine brightly.

All the noise escaped the room, leaving me only to read their lips. I only had a few moments to come back to earth to hear Siegfried say, "-your soon to be queen, our own Princess Tutu." A spot light suddenly illuminated me. I felt trapped as I looked around me. All I could see were smiles and clapping hands.

"We will celebrate the new engagements with a small dinner we have prepared. Come!" Siegfried jumped from the platform and walked towards me. His reddish-brown eyes were all I could see and focus on, "Let us celebrate, Tutu." I felt his arm snake around my waist as he led me from the room. All feeling left my legs as I struggled to keep up with my King. My mind barely caught up with me. With those last few moments on the stage, I glanced over my shoulder and past the crowd to see Mytho lift Rue in the air, her arms extended outwards. They both looked happy, wide smiles on their faces.

_Mytho...why her?_

...

* * *

><p>I sat at the head of the table, next to Siegfried as he held his glass out to the dancers, "Cheers!" I struggled to keep my grip on the glass as I copied the fellow dancers. Everyone cheered just before taking a sip of their drink. After staring at at my glass, I finally managed to take a drink. Feeling a hand on my knee, I turned to Siegfried as he smiled at me, "Are you alright?"<p>

I nodded quickly, "Yes!... I am just so caught up in the moment." He laughed, releasing my leg as he turned to the dancer that sat on his left side, "I know. Everything seemed to happen so fast."

My gaze fell towards the end of the long table to see Mytho whisper something Rue's ear. She giggled at what he said and placed her hand on his. _What does she have that I do not?_ The King's voice broke me from my thoughts, "Do you not agree, Tutu?" I turned to him again, "I am sorry?"

A smirk slowly grew on his face, "After the show in a few days, will you be willing to quit dancing in order to prepare for our wedding?" I looked around as the other dancers watched me with curious eyes.

"I think - it is a splendid idea, your Majesty." I cleared my throat so I didn't sound so much of a child, "I am happy if you are." I looked into his eyes, hoping to feel the same flutter in my heart as I did when I looked into Mytho's eyes. His red-brown eyes were not soft, but full of pride and confidence. They did not offer the same comfort Mytho's did.

I hung my head in disappointment as his voice filled my ears, "My lovely fiancee is as understanding as she is beautiful. The wedding will be in the next few months." I looked down at my hands that were folded on the front of my tutu.

Glancing up, I watched as Mytho lead Rue onto the dance floor. He held her close to him as his lips moved, telling her something. The clanking of silverware and laughter filled the room, silencing my prince's words. He then held her hand in his above her head. She twirled, her gaze fixed on him. She wore a red dress with a gold beaded corset, no longer wearing her black costume.

Mytho was wearing white trousers and a blue jacket white thread designs. My eyes began to burn with tears. I then turned to my King, "May I be excused? I wish to change into more refreshing clothes." Siegfried nodded then placed a kiss on my hand, "Yes, of course."

I smiled at him sweetly then slowly stood from my seat. Another glance at Mytho and his fiancee helped me to leave the room quicker. As I walked down the cold corridors, I got lost into my own thoughts. _Why her?_ Ascending the white staircase and walking down into the east wing of the castle, I began to feel my heart burst thinking back on Mytho and his fiancee dancing beautifully on the dance floor.

Pike and Lilie bowed as I approached my bed chamber, "Tutu, we just received the good news! You will be the new Queen!" I smiled weakly at them, "Yes, it is true." I opened my door and closed it on them as they continued to try and flatter me.

I leaned back against the tall door. The moment my head touched the wooden entrance, I began to cry. I slipped down to the floor, all feeling in my legs finally gone. _I can dance for hours during a ballet, but in just this short hour I can barely find the strength to stand..._

I covered my face as I curled into the fetal position. _I was always told from the previous King Drosselmeyer that I would one day marry Prince Mytho. _I then wrapped my arms around my waist as I continued to sob against the cold, wooden floor. _Now he has chosen beautiful Rue and the man I have considered a brother, Siegfried; has asked for my hand. How can I deny him? _

Struggling to stand, I stumbled to my desk. My powders and makeups lay about on the top where Pike left them. I placed my right hand on my left wrist and slipped off the golden bracelet, _How can I be in a marriage where I do not love my fiancee but his brother instead?_

Repeating the same action with the other hand, I slipped off the other bracelet on the other wrist. My eyes began to burn as I slipped my hands around my neck and undid the thread that held the necklace in place_. _I held the necklace in front of me and noticed how bad my hands were shaking.

Placing them neatly on the dresser, I walked over to my closet. I slipped quietly out of my tutu and into a dress, leaving on the pink slippers. It was a yellow dress with the ruffles on the bottom. The sleeves were short, just barely pass my shoulders. and had a beaded corset with golden thread on it. I wiped the tears from my face and took a few moments to collect myself before calling on Pike and Lilie to tie the strings in the of the dress.

I quietly left my room with the my servants following after me, talking about how perfect Siegfried and I would be together. Once again, I walked down the staircase._ Only an hour ago, I had hopes that I would be Mytho's but now I walked down them to only figure out I am Siegfrieds. I only want them both to be happy. _

When I realized I was at the bottom of the stair case, Lilie frowned, "I always figured you would always remained a Princess, not to be a Queen." I sighed, staring out at the moon that shined into the entry way to the garden. I walked towards the glass doors, looking out onto the garden and lake.

"Tutu." I turned my gaze into the golden eyes I was dreading to see. Mytho approached me alone. He nodded at the Pike and Lilie, "Would you both excuse us?" They both bowed before Mytho and replied together, "Yes, your Majesty." I realized how silly they both looked, wearing their dark gray clothing that was itchy and unflattering. _I would be a servant if it meant I could be happy. _After they left the room and closed the door, my prince smiled at me, "I am happy to hear about you and my brother."

I smiled, struggling not to cry, "And I am happy to hear about your engagement with Rue." He smile only widened, a light blush came to his cheeks. He looked outside then back at me, "I came to see how you were about this."

Shrugging, I looked outside as well, "I was shocked at first. How did you come to pick Rue?" Immediately I wanted to take back my words but Mytho replied in a calm voice, "I had always loved Rue. Since we were little. We use to play in the gardens outside. When you came and we began to do ballet, we rarely saw one another. Until recently when my grandfather died, we were able to see each other more often. I fell in love with her all over again."

The sudden touch of his hand on my shoulder brought my gaze back to him, "I am sorry if you hold any hard feelings towards me or Rue. I remember my grandfathers words about us, but that is not where my heart lies." I slowly nodded, feeling a tear fall down my cheek again. My heart felt like breaking once more at every word he said.

He continued, "I always knew Siegfried fancied you, even when we were children. All those times when he pulled your hair or stole your ribbons, he did it to get your attention. He always fancied." I closed my eyes, thinking back on those memories of Siegfried.

"When I told him my intentions for Rue and I, he was relieved. If you and I were in love, he would have never allowed a wedding." I finally gathered the courage to look him in the eye, "He truly loves you, Tutu."

I smiled, covering my mouth with my hand. Tears fell as I struggled to keep my cries hidden with a laugh, "Somehow - " I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice from breaking, " - I always knew." Mytho then embraced me with a hug, "You will always be in my heart, just not in the way it was planned." I nodded once more as he turned to leave. He stopped at the door, smiling at me. He stared at me for a few moments before he spoke in a quiet, sweet voice, "Goodnight, Tutu."

The sound of the door closing echoed in my ears and sent shivers down my spine._ 'Ever since we were children...' _The images of Siegfried came back. _It's true. Everything he said was true_. Turning my gaze from the door to window, I stared at the pale moon.

I then walked towards the door and out onto the patio. The air was crisp and the sky was clear. All the stars looked like flickering candles. Looking over at the river, I watched as the reflection of the moon lit up the lake. It's reflection on the blue water looked like diamonds.

As I approached the river, past the trees and rose bushes, I found my way towards the small shore. Seeing a small little brown boat, I walked down to water. Temptation filled my mind about climbing into the boat. _As children, the nanny would take Mytho, Siegfried and I on a large boat on the river to catch fish._

_"_I could use some time alone."_ I have to get away from it all. _Climbing in quietly and using the oar to push me further out into the river, I stared at the castle. After reaching the middle of the river, I took in the scenery around me. The lights from the palace were a golden color. The celebration in the castle could be faintly heard from where I sat_. It's so peaceful here..._

Sighing, I laid back in the boat, staring up at the night sky and the moon. The beauty of the stars and the moons' radiant silver light filled me with sadness I had never felt before. I placed my hands on my stomach, examining the consolations The crickets in the grass around me began to grow louder, covering the laughter from the palace.

"Mytho has chosen who he wants to spend his life with. I was just naive enough to believe he would pick me." The images of Mytho lifting Rue in the air came back to me quickly, "As long as my prince is happy and keeps his smile, I am content to spend the rest of my life in loneliness."

_What of the King? How can I marry a man where I do not hold the same love he does for me? _The stars began to swirl as the boat shifted with the moving water._ All I know is... I am willing to keep both of them happy, even if it means despair for me..._ Closing my eyes and inhaling the chilly air, "I'd give my life for that..."

...

* * *

><p>A loud crash filled my ears, startling me from my sleep. Standing quickly, the boat began to rock. The bright morning light burned my eyes. I screamed, covering them from the bright rays of sunshine. The boat tilted to the left, flipping me into the cold river below.<p>

The moment I resurfaced, I glanced around. A forest of trees surrounded me along with wild flowers and thick grass. I swam to the shore, dragging myself onto the dry ground. Dirt clung to my yellow dress as I clawed my way up to the grass.

I fell against the ground, exhausted trying to crawl in my long, soaked dress. I flipped over and onto my back as I looked up at the trees over head. The birds chirping and frogs croaking were all I could hear._ Where am I? _I closed my eyes once more once I realized what had happened,_ I must have fallen asleep and went down the river. What must my King think of me?_

_"_Are you okay?" Quickly reopening my eyes, I looked into dark green ones. I screamed, lifting my hands to cover my face, but to only bump my fist into the his face. After covering my face and hearing him groan, I peek through one of my fingers.

The man was tall and lean with a darker complexion than everyone else at the palace. His hair was jet black and worn in a messy ponytail. He wore black trousers and a blue shirt, one with a long sleeve and the other was short, as if torn. I rolled over onto my stomach, pushing off of my hands and sat up. Both of his hands were pressed to his nose, which trickled with blood. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve, "Moron! What did you do that for?"

I squeaked at his sudden outburst, then felt a twinge of anger, "You speak as if it was my fault! You should apologize for scaring me!"

He gave me a hooded gaze from underneath his long black bangs, "Me? You should! You almost broke my nose!" He rubbed his face a few more times before he continued, "What kind of idiot sleeps near the river anyways? You do know bandits use this river for transportation, don't you? Just be glad I was the one who found you!"

I sighed, brushing off the wet sand from my arms, "Alright, look. I am sorry. I was just scared." A few moments passed when he finally came towards me. He knelt on one knee next to me, examining my face quickly, "Well it's okay. I heard you screaming when I was walking by and ran to see if anyone was hurt." He reached his hand out for my hair and touched the tips, "You got some white in your hair."

Gasping, I ran my hand through my hair and looked at my wet fingers to find the white paint washed out, my hair was only red now. He then extended a hand to me, "I'm Fakir." I looked into his eyes to see he was serious._ This man seems kind. _"What's yours?"

_Tutu? I could be anyone I want to. No formal greetings and no special behavior. I can be anyone... at least for now till I get home. _

I smiled at him then placed my hand in his. My voice shook as I spoke my real name for the first time in years, "I am... Ahiru_."_

****...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter two! I'm enjoying this story a lot and hope anyone who is reading this is too. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Cause I don't want anyone to think I'm a weirdo or anything and not have this story make any sense... I also enjoy bad reviews, it helps me improve on my writing abilities (if I have any). Anyways. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Happy Holidays!**

**...**

* * *

><p>My hand laid on top of his, expecting him to kiss my hand like Siegfried and Mytho had always done. Instead, the man gave me an awkward look. I looked down at our hands. My right hand laid on top of his left. He then switched hands, clasping his right hand with mine and began to shake it, "There we go." I blushed, <em>I guess I am being too formal<em>.

"It is nice to meet you, Ahiru." I watched him shake our hands up and down in a slow motion, his hand tight around mine. _He has a firm grip, he must work a lot with his hands. Mytho's hands are always so soft._ I gave him a brief smile as he released my hand. Missing the tight grip, I pulled my hand to my lap, "Where am I?" I glanced around again, examining the trees and bushes once more. The man stood and gestured behind him to the road that was off to our left, "You're just on the outskirts of Kinkan."

_Kinkan? _Feeling idiotic, I sheepishly asked, "Where exactly is Kinkan?" I glanced up at him to see he was getting annoyed with all of my questions. With a deep sigh he replied, "I just told you, moron. We are no more than a half a mile-"

"I know that!" I quickly snapped. _Moron?_ I struggled to stand, but my yellow dress began to stick to my legs. To make matters worse, it was a thick dress with layers of yellow ruffles underneath, making it hard to move in it, "I meant how far are we from the Imperial City?"

"The Imperial City?" The man chuckled at what I said. Placing my hands on my hips, I glared at him, "Do I amuse you?"

He only continued to laugh at me, "The Imperial City is at least a two days walk from here." I gasped, _two days? There is no doubt I will miss the ballet since it is tomorrow. _Glancing at the higher ground in front of me, I saw a gravel rode. _I need to get to my Prince. I never miss a performance. Oh, mother would be so disappointed. _Determined, I began to struggle to walk up the small hill where the gravel rode was. The man offered his hand to me after a few more chuckles, "Need some help?"

I slipped in the dirt, ruining my new pink ballet shoes, "No. I don't need your help or for you to mock me every chance you get. You would probably trip me for a good laugh."

The man then grabbed me around the waist and held my hand, dragging me up the hill. I squeaked at his boldness. "So you're from the Imperial City? No wonder why you act so weird." Before I can snap at him, he continued, "How did you get all the way here anyways? You're far away from home."

He quickly released me once we reached the gravel road. There lay a messy pile of wood that lay in the middle of the path. _What on earth is he doing with wood?_ The man knelt down and began to pick up each piece one by one, laying them against his chest with his left arm.

I lifted my dress just above my ankles, "I'm not sure. I fell asleep in a boat last night and woke up here." I glanced down the road but only saw trees. I then looked down the other side and only saw more trees. _Why are there so many trees? I understand this is a forest, but I can't see a thing down either path. _He finally rose to his feet, holding the bundle of wood in his arms.

"What was your name again?" I looked into the mans dark green eyes. _His eyes are not as soft and comforting as Mytho's. He seemed to look serious all the time, but his eyes look kind_. He finally answered after a few moments passed, "Fakir."

I slowly nodded and held my dress higher, "Thank you, Fakir for helping me the best you could, but if you would point me in the direction to the Imperial City; I'll be on my way." Fakir's eyes went from the my feet and back to my eyes, shaking his head, "I can't let you leave like this." He pointed at my dress. I looked down at my now ruined yellow outfit. The ruffles were flat and were becoming damp and uncomfortable, "What?"

"You're all drenched. By the time you get to the Imperial City, you'll get sick." He walked passed me, "Come on." I gasped at his stubbornness "Fakir!" I groaned, looking back at the path behind me._I have to do something. _Turning back to look at him, I realize he was still walking.

I shouted at him, "I do not have time for this!" After a few moments passed without him looking back or stopping, I followed him. _This is a waste of my time._

_..._

I sat in my chair, despair filled my heart. _I cannot believe this has happened. Princess Tutu would never betray me or my brother... She is like our own sister, how could she leave? She should be happy._

"Mytho?" I opened my eyes to see a concerned Rue staring at me. Since her new title as my fiancee, she wore more expensive clothing. I didn't care for them, she was still the same with or without riches and expensive items. Her eyes were a ruby color that shined in the light and her black hair was in curls behind her, her bangs framing her round face. She had light make up on, red lips and golden eye shadow. Her dress was green with yellow designs for her corset and a yellow sash around her thin waist.

Rue knelt in front of me and placed her hands on my knees, "Are you worried for the King?" I slowly nodded, then placed my left hand on top of her hands that were clasped together on my lap, "Yes. I know he is heart broken over Princess Tutu." She then rested her head on my lap, her long curly hair falling over my legs and my throne, "You shouldn't worry yourself over this, my Prince. This is a time for us to happy. We can finally be together."

Placing my fingers under her chin, I forced her to look up at me, "Rue, she left because of me. I told her the truth. Now my brother is isolating himself from the world. This is all my fault."

"I know he is upset, but she must have known this was going to happen. It is no ones fault, but Princess Tutu's. You two haven't seen each other in weeks since Siegfried took the throne. How could she still suspected you would pick her?" I then held her hands in mine and as I rose to stand, lifting her to her feet, "Yes, but I suppose she held onto hope that she would." I held my elbow out to her and she instinctively wrapped her arm around mine.

I led Rue from my throne and down the steps. Siegfried's throne was made of gold with designs of doves on it. The gold throne on his left was to be Princess Tutu's, which had flowers and thorns. My throne was made of silver, with patterns of leaves and vines on it. Our ancestors had these thrones since my family's rule centuries ago.

We began to walk down the red carpet and to the tall glass doors that were designed with elegant swans that were engraved in the glass. My grandfather loved the 'Prince and the Raven' fairytale. His obsession with it went so far he insisted Tutu's parents to change her name to Princess Tutu, since she was already a graceful dancer like the princess in the story. He would always call her his Princess Tutu. _If only I knew her real name. She is just simply reliving the tale of Princess Tutu's heartache. Unrequited love._

As the guards opened the doors for Rue and I, we walked down to the staircase that led to the west wing. I turned and smiled at the guards, "Thank you." They each saluted me and resumed their positions by the throne room. _I know they have families to take care of, I could at least show them respect and that their service means something to me._

I paused at the foot of the white staircase that would eventually lead me to Siegfried's private office, "I need to speak with him, to keep him from worrying." I glanced over at Rue, who still looked concerned. After a few moments, she finally nodded, "Just be careful. He must be distraught over this."

I gently kissed her forehead, then slowly ascended the stairs, _I cannot believe she just left in the middle of the night. No one saw her leave. She never left past the front gate of the palace. It doesn't sound like Tutu to take a boat in the middle of the night. No sailors or fishermen has seen her in the nearby area. _Once I reached the top of the steps, I walked down the long hallway, passing up many doors. Siegfried's office was towards the end, the third door on the right.

Once I approached Siegfrieds' private office, I heard yelling. _Siegfried. _His office door that was only a few feet from me opened. Suddenly a servant left the room quickly, with his head low and bowing deeply as the door was slammed in front of him. I recognized him as one of Siegfried's head advisers He wore long black robes and his blonde hair was hidden under his black hat. He was almost in his 50's, a very wise man, Thomas. He glanced at me and bowed respectfully, "Your Majesty!" I smiled, holding my hand out to stop him and gestured him to stand, "It is fine. There is no need for that."

The man's black hat covered his face, but I saw his worried and frightened eyes as he glanced up at me, "Thank you, Prince Mytho." He slowly rose and straightened his robes, "Your brother will not listen to reason. Please try to console him." I nodded as he walked past me, scurrying away from the west wing. _He is in a rage once again._

I opened the door, to find the curtains pulled back, the sun shining in through the window. Siegfried was standing hunched over his desk, his downcast eyes on the papers that were on the top of his desk. I cleared my throat, trying to break his gaze away, "Brother."

Slowly his eyes looked into mine, "Mytho." The look in his eyes was anger and sadness, a light red from the lack of sleep. The light around him from the setting sun gave him a dark look, as if it consumed his soul. I walked towards him cautiously, knowing his rage got the best of him, "You know she will come back. She has never left the castle since she was young. Since she came here. She knows nothing of the world outside these walls."

He ignored me as he looked back down at the pile of papers, "You forget, she was born a peasant. Perhaps she ran to her birth place... away from me."

I groaned, growing tired of his silly behavior, "Siegfried. She is just confused, that is all!" He quickly turned his back on me and stared out the window. I marched towards him, trying to make him look at me, "All the nonsense Grandfather forced into her head when we were children must have gotten her hopes up!"

He refused to even look my way, "She chose what she wants." I sighed and sat in his chair that was next to him, "You know Princess Tutu would never do anything to hurt us -"

"She has already hurt me by running away!" He turned to me, his voice so loud that it echoed in the room. Siegfried ran his hands through his hair roughly, "I did everything to make her happy, but I suppose none of that matters! I kept that silly theater for her to continue to dance! I bought her expensive jewels and treated her like she was an actual princess!"

I felt anger sting the back of my throat, _he shouldn't talk about her in such a way. _I did my best to swallow the bitter taste in my mouth, "Perhaps your problem was you never gave her your love, only empty treasures."

I slowly rose from the chair, no bothering to take another glance from my twin, "She will come back, don't worry. Princess Tutu would never leave without a good reason." As I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hall, I faintly heard him whisper, "She has a good enough reason. She left because she loved you more than me and couldn't bare spending the rest of her life with me."

...

* * *

><p>I stood in the door way of Fakir's cottage. The awkward walk through town was enough. Everything in the town was strange. It made me feel uncomfortable when all the towns people stopped and gawked at me. Still embarrassed, I hung my head. <em>I can't be that strange. I'm just dressed differently.<em>

Fakir placed the wood next to a old wood stove in the corner of the den, "There we go." He then turned to me after stacking them on top of each other, "I will give you some fresh clothes. I'll be right back."

He walked down a small hallway to the door on the left. I looked around the room, staring at the walls. There were a few paintings and artwork on the walls. There were small pictures of a tiny Fakir with two adults next to a bookshelf. The man had pale skin with brown hair and green eyes while the woman next to him had black hair like his. The picture next to it had a picture of an older, serious face Fakir and a man with white hair and thick brown eye brows in dirty clothes.

"That is my uncle. He took me in after my parents died." I jumped, being startled by Fakir who quietly appeared behind me. Stuttering, I pointed at the photo with his parents, "How did... they die?"

Fakir held the clothes to his chest as he stared at the picture, "I'd rather not talk about it." His eyes had a hint of anger in them and the kindness left them as his face looked sad. I looked back at the photo of his small family. _I wonder what happened. _He then turned to me and handed me the clothes roughly, "These are mine. A white shirt and black pants. You can change in my room."

He pointed to the room he had came back from. I walked into the hall and slowly entered the small room. There was a writing desk with black papers and a pen on top. In the corner there was a bed with a thick blanket on top along with a fluffy pillow. A long window was next to the bed, almost as long as the wall, with a white curtain pulled back. On the other side of the room was a dresser with a comb, a few more books, and more photos on top of his family. After closing the curtains, I placed the clothes on his bed and examined his shirt.

The sleeves were large and the shirt looked long. I reached behind my back to undo the strings that held the front of the dress together, but found it impossible to reach. I turned towards the closed wooden door that kept the man out. "Fakir?" I listened as he walked down the hallway. The door creaked as he opened it. He squinted his eyes, as if annoyed, "You didn't change yet."

"Thanks for your observation, but I cannot reach the back." I turned around and touched my shoulder, "The strings is out of reach, I cannot untie it."

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I felt his fumbling fingers brush against my back. I took a deep sigh as he slowly undid each string till it finally released my shoulders and was loose. I smiled, pressing the fabric against my chest. _It feels good to breathe again._ I turned to thank him, but Fakir was already out the door. He barely got the door handle and nearly slammed it before he manage to say, "Come out when you're ready!"

A laugh escaped me as I slipped out of my yellow dress. All my clothing was ruined so I had to slip into Fakir's clothing without any underwear. I pulled his shirt over my head and slipped into it with ease. The sleeves were long, passed my finger tips. The edge of the shirt was long enough for me to wear as a dress.

I then pulled on Fakir's black trousers on. I pulled them around my waist, noticing that they wouldn't stay on. Taking the string from the back of my dress, I wrapped it around my waist in a secure knot in front. I glanced down at the clothing that was too big for me. I stood straight, keeping my chin high, _I will come home, Mytho. I promise to be a good wife to your brother. Even if it means I will never love again._

I marched from Fakir's bedroom and into the den. He sat at the table, cutting up some carrots and green apples. Placing my hands on my hips, I addressed him, "So when will you tell me how to get to the Imperial City?"

He didn't bother to look at me and continued to dice his carrots, "Don't worry. I'll tell you in the morning, when we are prepared to leave." _Tomorrow? I can't wait that long. _I threw both hands on top of the table, "Listen you!"

With my stern words, he finally looked up at me, "I need to get back home as soon as possible! If I don't go back, they will think of me as a coward and they will all hate me forever!" Fakir glared at me, "The morning is the earliest I can take you home. It's to dangerous to walk alone and at night. Especially for a woman." He went back to cutting his vegetables, "Which is the reason why I am coming with you."

"What?" I groaned, upset at the sudden change of plans, "Why?"

"Because it is dangerous, you moron! Didn't I just say that?" _There is that word again! _I pointed my finger at him, "If you... call me a moron... one more time -"

"Or what?" He said with a smirk, but with a harsh tone in his voice. I gave him the most hateful look I could possibly give someone, hoping he would take me serious, "Or this time I _will _break your nose."

"I highly doubt you could! Seeing the fact that I am nearly two feet taller than you -" I went to snap at him, ready to give him the best insult I had when the door burst opened. A little girl in a white dress ran in. Her hair was bright green hair and large blue eyes. She wore a white and red dress and had baggy purple stripped bloomers underneath. She had a toy drum strapped to her shoulders and held drum sticks in her tiny hands. Fakir turned to her, "Hello, Uzura. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see the silly girl, zura!" I gasped at her sudden outburst. _Silly girl? Does she mean me? _The little girl then ran up to me and stared at me with a confused look in her eyes. Then another person walked through the front door, "Uzura, don't barge into peoples houses! Hey, Fakir." The man had dark blue hair, that was only noticeable in the light. He wore glasses and what appeared to be a school uniform. I stepped away from both of them, hoping to keep my distance from the strange people. Instead the little girl took another step closer once I stepped back, still standing in arms length in front of me.

The little girl Uzura grabbed the loose jeans I was now wearing, "Why are you wearing boy's clothes, zura?" Before I could answer, Fakir asked the man next to him, "Why are you two here?"

"Curiosity. Everyone in town is just buzzing with news of you bringing a strange girl here into town. Uzura and I wanted to see if the rumors were true, so we stopped by." Fakir stood, placing his food in a small bowl and taking his chopped fruits and vegetables to the sink, "Well, at least your honest."

I was pulled from their conversation by the little girl again, "Are you a boy, zura?"

"Uzura, she is a girl. She is only wearing those clothes because her dress is wet." Fakir said over his shoulder before I could say a word. _I don't know if I should feel insulted by this little girl or not. _The man with the glasses walked towards me, holding his hand out to me, "I'm being rude. I'm Autor, one of Fakir's best friend."

"Or so he thinks." Fakir chirped into the introduction. Autor sent him a harsh look then looked back at me with a grin on his face. I smiled and placed my hand in his, "I am Ahiru."

Autor looked down at our hands. I glanced down to realize I was doing it again, _I forgot they don not do this here. _Autor just shook my hand awkwardly, "Well, it is a pleasure... Ahiru... That is a strange name. It means duck, doesn't it?" I nodded, pulling my hand away from his.

"So what brings you here to Kinkan? The dancing academy, perhaps?" _Dancing academy? _Author read the look on my face, "There is a ballet school here for children and adults. Aside from the ballet classes, it is also a small school as well. I work at the library there."

I slowly nodded, "I've never really left home before so I have no idea where I am." A grin grew on his face, as if finding what I said was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, "Where are you from?"

"The Imperial City, I'm going to take her there tomorrow. She would be found dead if she doesn't have an escort." Fakir said over his shoulder, after rinsing his food. I looked at him, feeling a little worried, "Is it because this part of the country is dangerous?"

"No," he said, finally turning towards me, "because you seem helpless and would get lost." Autor laughed and sat in a chair at the table. I felt a little embarrassed, _yes I don't know nothing in the world, but all I know is I have to get home. _I glared at Fakir, "I'll have you know I am not helpless. I am just unfamiliar with the area." Hoping to gain some respect, I smiled at him at how quickly I came up with a response.

"How did you even meet her, Fakir?" Autor said in a quiet voice. I walked over to the table and sat next to him, anxious for what Fakir had to say. He wrapped up the fruits in a sack, and doing a knot, "I found her sleeping on the side of the river. When I asked her if she was alright, she almost broke my nose."

Autor started to laugh as Uzura sat next to me as close as she could, watching every move I made. With a tired sighed, I covered my face, "I said I was sorry! You shouldn't sneek up on people anyways." The men began to talk about how bandits always traveled on the river and how lucky I was not to run into any trouble or was not harmed. I kept falling in and out of the conversation, thinking back on how I gotten on the boat.

_Mytho... I'm coming._

_..._

* * *

><p>After eating Fakir's small dinner of sandwiches, he led me to his room, "You can sleep in my room. I'm going to stay up and get ready for tomorrow." I nodded as I walked towards his bed. He leaned against the door, "Autor offered to tag along with us. That is alright with you, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. I would like to enjoy someone's company on this trip." He smirked at me, "So I don't count as company?"

I shook my head as I sat down on the soft mattress, "No, because frankly you like to laugh and tease me every time something comes out of my mouth." Fakir gave a forced, short chuckle at my words, making me feel silly again. I stuck my tongue out at him realizing he laughed at what I said again, "You're not funny!"

He sighed deeply, "Well, you will be home before you know it. I'll wake you up just before dawn." As he went to close the door, I leaned forward, trying to glance at him, "Fakir?" He reopened the door, just barely looking at me through his bangs, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I almost broke your nose." He shrugged at me, "Its no problem. Just don't start swinging when I wake you up in the morning. Night." He quietly closed the door half way, just enough for the warm air from the wood stove to seep in. I sighed, staring down at my ruined pink ballet shoes, _I never got to dance in them._

Standing in the center of Fakir's room. I rose my hands above me, lifting my left leg behind me. I closed my eyes, taking in the air around me. I bowed slightly, using my arms to balance my stance. I brought my hands in front of me as I twirled around Fakir's room. With a slight glance, I kept my eyes on the window, the white curtains bright from the moon's light. The emotions I bottled up since yesterday filled me. _I am sorry, Siegfried. I cannot find the comfort I seek in your eyes._

I stuck my arms behind me, slowing my twirling to a complete stop and placing my left foot behind my right one. Lifting my arms gracefully above my head, I tried to control my breathing. _I am sorry, my King, if I have brought you heart ache today. Please forgive me. _I slowly opened my eyes and released the pose. I then walked towards my bed and slipped off my shoes.

Placing them at the foot of the bed, I curled under Fakir's sheets. I took a deep inhale, _his sheets smell of grass and ink. _The moment I closed my eyes, all I saw was a golden honey color. The flutter in my chest came back, denying me a good nights rest.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last chapter is far from now so that is the good news, but getting myself to actually type up the chapter will be hard caus I am so lazy. So I really hope you guys following the story like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it so far. Remember, bad reviews are welcomed, just don't hurt my ego. Enjoy!**

**...**

* * *

><p><p>

As I placed the folded blanket into my bag, my mind kept wandering back to last night. Of Ahiru dancing in the moon light in the center of my room. Her short red hair cupped her face perfectly as her figure twirled elegantly around the small room. The moon shined on her as if she was an angel. My clothes were very loose on her and didn't reveal her figure like her yellow dress did, but the moonlight revealed her small figure through my white shirt. The movement of fabric was all that could be heard from the other room. Her breathing was barely noticeable as she twirled and then beautifully stopped. Raising her arms above her and her foot placement was in soft movements.

_She must be a prima ballerina from the palace, she has to be. That has to be the only explanation, but what is she doing here? _I zipped up my bag quietly after slipping the old blue blanket into it. The room began to slowly fill itself with the sunlight. _She was so graceful. I've never seen any student from the academy dance with such grace. I guess that's why she lives at the palace with the other prima ballerinas. Then again, she acts pretty childish to actually be such a skilled dancer, I'm not even sure who she is._

Autors words began to come back to me, reviving my doubts once more, _'I wonder who she is... Fakir, you can't simply take her back. What if she is more trouble than we think? What if something happens to you?' _I grabbed our bags and placed them on top of the table. _'I'm going with you. You're my friend. Besides, Uzura and Miss Eidel would never forgive me if something where to happen to you. She would blame me for letting you go alone.' _

I tried my best last night to tell Autor to stay home, but he refused. Autor simply wouldn't take no for an answer. _What if she is dangerous though? _I sighed, running my hands through my hair, "Dangerous or not, she still must go back home." My mind wandered back to Ahiru's dancing once again. _She danced beautifully, but she looked... lonely. It was a mixture of loneliness and despair as she danced. It was almost as if she was conveying her feelings. _

I then finally felt the warmth of the sun on my back as the light began to illuminate the room. _Its time to wake her up. _Slowly making it to my room, I peeked through the slightly closed door. I felt embarrassed and guilty as I remembered last night. _I shouldn't have watched her. Its feels wrong to spy on her like that. _The room was dim, since the sun doesn't shine through my window.

The door creaked as I slowly pushed it open._ Why is this door so loud? It'll wake her in a bad mood and I do not want my nose broken._ My eyes fell onto the bed. Ahiru laid there wide awake underneath my sheets, staring at the blank empty wall. I cleared my throat, "Ahiru?"

The red head slowly turned her gaze to me. From my distance, I could tell that her freckled cheeks were wet from tears. Her blue eyes looked glassy and swollen from crying. _I didn't hear her sob once during the night. _

"Is it already dawn?" I faintly heard her voice as she quietly sniffled. I nodded, "Yes, I have everything prepared. All we have to do is wait for Autor at the town square." Ahiru slowly rose from my bed. Her red hair in the front still framed her face, but it was noticeable in the back that her hair was messy. _Possibly from tossing and turning all night. _I turned my gaze away from her as my loose shirt slipped down her shoulder, revealing her pale bare shoulder and collar bone.

"Are you alright?" I held my gaze on the floor, noticing how worn and dirty it looked. There were a few scratches from when I had first moved into this cottage and a few stains of black ink over the years since I've started writing.

"Yes, I am fine."

I looked up at her, as she pulled up the sleeve. I went to my dresser and grabbed a older shirt of mine. It was green shirt with long sleeves that I hadn't worn it in two years. _It'll fit her perfectly. _I opened the drawer below it and grabbed another pair of black jeans that were torn at the knee.

I turned around to find Ahiru standing behind me, her arms crossed and her eyes looking downward. I held the clothes in front of her, "These are old too." She grabbed the clothing and held them close to her chest. The sniffles returned again as she still avoided looking at me. _She isn't acting like she had last night. Not like a child. _ Finally, I placed my hands on her shoulders, "It'll be fine, Ahiru. You'll be home before you know it." She looked up at me, her blue eyes looking into mine, "I'm afraid of going home."

_Why? _I released her shoulders, sliding my hands into my pockets, "Why is that? Your family and friends should be excited and happy when you're home." Ahiru hung her head, "I doubt that..." Before I could say another word, she turned from me, facing my bed, "I should get ready."

I sighed and walked towards the door. I glanced at her quickly, _what could she be hiding? _Ahiru then began to untie the string around her waist that held my trousers around her thin waist. I grabbed the doorknob as fast as I could without slamming the door this time.

...

* * *

><p>I finally brushed out every strand of my hair, feeling proud for once that Pike wasn't here to do it for me or for Lilie to criticize me. I placed my hands on my chest, brushing down the wrinkles in the shirt. <em>It isn't as loose as the one I wore last night, but it is still large on me. <em>I sighed and walked out into the hallway. Fakir stood next to the table, holding the bowl of fruit that he had prepared yesterday.

He held the bowl out towards me, "Eat, you will need your strength after we leave. Its a long walk." I hesitated before finally grabbing two slices of the green apples and a few carrots. I ate them slowly, as I inspected the bag Fakir handed me, "What is this for?"

"A travel bag. I put some clothes and a blanket in there. Just stuff we each might need on the way to the Imperial City." I nodded, making an O with my mouth as I zipped the bag closed. Fakir and I quietly ate at the table in awkward silence, the only noise in the room was chewing noises from our mouths.

As I chewed on a carrot, I began to think back on last night. Mytho's eyes were all I could think of. _I miss everything about you, my Prince. Your soft, honey colored eyes. Your sweet smile, and boyish laugh_._ They way you danced, such loneliness Of all the emotions you held, not one smile crossed your face._ I hadn't realized how lost in my thoughts I was until Fakir broke me from my day dreams, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I looked up at him, feeling dumbstruck, "Um - yes. I am fine." I went back to eating the fruits. Fakir shook his head, "I don't usually pry into another persons business, but why were you crying last night?" I felt a cold shiver crawl up my spine, thinking back on the golden color. _Why does my Prince haunt me? He is happy, shouldn't I be? _

"Was it a nightmare?" I slowly shook my head no. Fakir then went quiet, as if waiting for a response. I took a deep inhale, trying not to cry or letting my voice shake as I spoke. Finally I looked up into his dark green eyes that had a hint of gray in them, "No, I wasn't crying because I am home sick nor from a bad dream, but for something that I have done." The expression on his face soften, not looking as serious as he usually does.

I cleared my throat, grabbing more carrots, "It doesn't matter now, it's already done. I can only hope that my friends waiting for me will forgive what I done."

Fakir nodded as he ate the last slice of the green apples, "Fair enough. Let's get going. We should wait for Autor at the town square now." I rose from the table as Fakir approached the front door, with his bag thrown over one of his shoulders. I grabbed mine and slipped the straps of the bag over each arm and placed them firmly on my shoulders. Fakir held the door open for me as we left the small cottage. The sun felt warm and comforting. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying this small moment. Suddenly, I felt a hand pulled on my arm towards the direction on my right, "What are you doing, you moron?"

"I'm enjoying the nice weather." I looked up at him and smiled. His eyes looked into mine, the serious look returning to his face. Fakir then gave a tired sigh, "And you blamed me yesterday for wasting time?"

We approached the middle of the town, and we roamed around the market area looking for Autor. There were small business stores and food stands in every direction. People casually walked by, getting their personal needs. A few curious glances from the town's people made me nervous again. I stepped closer to Fakir, _am I really that strange? _

"Your shoes." I glanced up at Fakir, noticing his gaze were on my feet. The dark trousers I wore nearly covered my feet, only revealing the tip of my pink shoes. I lifted my foot, revealing the brand new, torn and ruined ballet slippers more clearly, "They are the only shoes I have."

Fakir looked around behind us, "I'll go and see if I can find some new shoes for you." Before I could protest, he left me standing there in the middle of the square. _How could he leave me here with all these strange people?_ I held onto the straps of my bag and slowly looked around. There were a few resturants, two tailors and a clothing store that caught my eye. There was a bookstore and a blacksmith that was just down the street, barely in view of the square. As I made a complete circle, I finally saw a business that caught my full attention. It was a small stand with a cage next to it that were full of birds. The stand sign read _Pigeon Mailing Service_ in dark bold letters and had a bird symbol after the letters.

Finally Fakir came up behind me, holding a pair of old brown shoes in his hands in front of me. I winced at the ugly boy shoes, "This was all I could afford with the small budget we have." He held them out for me again, hoping I would grab them. Instead, I pointed towards the stand I had just seen.

"Is that mailing service for any customer?" I turned to glance back at Fakir to get confirmation from him. He squinted his eyes, reading the letters, "Yes, but its commonly used for small messages and -"

_Mytho! _I ran towards the small stand as Fakir shouted after me, "Ahiru! Come back! We still have to wait!" As I approached, the man smiled at me. He was a tall man, a little taller than Fakir, with yellow curly hair with thick framed glasses and a dark yellow beard. The man looked more like he had the body of a military officer than a mail man. He wore a white shirt with tan trousers and had the symbol of a black bird sown onto his left breast, "Can I help you in mailing off something?"

"Yes! I need a pigeon to send an urgent message to the Imperial City. To the palace."

The man chuckled at first, but the smile quickly vanished after he realized how serious I was, "You actually want to send a message to the palace?" I quickly nodded, "Yes, its very important and must get there fast."

"Alright, but it'll cost you. A lot more for just sending a regular message." I looked down at my hands, and glanced over my shoulder at Fakir. He was standing there with his arms crossed, glaring at me. I sighed and turned back to the clerk, "I have no money."

The man adjusted his glasses, "Well then... do you have anything worthy of selling?" Placing down my bag, I searched. All I found was a loaf of bread, a water bottle, some old clothes and a blanket. At last, I found my evening dress, neatly folded at the bottom of the bag. I pulled it from the bag and held it in front of the owner, "I have this evening gown." He slowly nodded as he stared at the dress. I rubbed the fabric gently between my fingers, "It is made from the finest silk in the country and the corset is designed with golden thread and yellow beads." The man sighed, rubbing his hairy chin.

"I am sure you can sell it to one of the tailors for a large price." His eyes widened at the last sentence and nodded, "Alright. I'll give you 50 dollars and will deliver your message for the dress."

Just as I was about to say yes, Fakir appeared behind me, "Make it 80 and you have yourself a deal." The man glanced to Fakir and back to me, "How about 70 dollars, that the best price I can give." I nodded and smiled at the man, "Deal." I handed the man the dress and sighed. _I loved that dress, but not as much as I love Mytho. _He placed it behind the stand into one of the shelves and gave me paper and ink. Fakir then whispered once the man walked over to the bird cage, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I am sending a letter home to let them know I am on my way and that I am fine." He nodded, still holding the shoes in his hands, "Alright then. Now you have your own money to use on the way to the Imperial City." I smiled and nodded.

In the neatest hand writing I wrote: _Dearest Mytho and Siegfried. I am sorry. I cannot express how terrible I feel of how these current events happened. Know it was an accident. I am on my way to the palace. I shall be there in two days. Please forgive me. As a sign that you all forgive me, leave the palace doors wide open and await my return... Yours... Princess Tutu. _

I smiled as I read the note over again. I folded the paper nearly and approached the man, "Do not read and send it there quickly." He chuckled, "Oh, I won't read it and the bird will be there by tomorrow morning at least. These are the fastest pigeons around." After I handed him the letter, he rolled it so it would fit into the tube that was tied on the birds leg. The moment he released it, the bird flew away. The man then handed me the small bundle of money he owed, "Thank you for your business!"

I smiled at him, "Thank you." As I turned around. I saw Fakir talking with Autor. They both turned to me as I walked up to them, "Good morning, Autor. Gentlemen, I am ready." Autor smiled at me, "Good morning, Ahiru. Well then, we should be on our way now."

We then began to walk down the street, walking towards the city gates. I remembered the road from yesterday, from when I first met Fakir by the river banks. I turned around to look at the small town one last time and saw the little girl from yesterday, holding her drum set close to her chest. She then waved at us as we began to leave Kinkan, "Good-bye, zura!" Fakir and Autor waved at her, telling her good-bye. I couldn't help smile at myself, thinking back on the letter, _Please keep the doors open, my Prince. _

...

* * *

><p>Sitting next to the window, I stared out to the garden and the river. The sun felt warm from where I sat. I pushed the chair back, slipping away from the sunlight. <em>How can the sun shine on such a day as this? <em>I looked out the window and towards the horizon. The sky was all blue and just a few clouds here and there. _It is like today is mocking me._

Suddenly I heard footsteps from out in the hall. I stood quickly as the doors opened. Mytho walked in, his eyes were on the floor. Finally he looked up at me and the worry from his face vanished, "Rue." I clasped my hands in front of me, happy to see Mytho, "What did the King say?"

My fiancee approached me and held my hands in his. After a few moments of silence, he had finally answered me, "My brother decided to close the theater. There will be no performance tonight." My heart sank in my chest as the butterflies in my stomach disappeared, "You couldn't change his mind?"

Mytho sighed, "He says no one could replace Tutu in the ballet in time for the performance." I released his hands and turned towards the window again. The sun, the flowers or the sky could not comfort me. _What more can Princess Tutu take away from me? _

"Siegfried has sent the dancers back to their home towns with money for their services. He is closing the theater for good." I gasped, turning back to him, "What?" I looked around the room, thinking about all the dancers I had grown to become friends with, "Many of those dancers have been here for nearly 20 years! Miss Casey has been here long before Tutu's parents stepped foot into this palace."

"I know, but he will not listen, Rue. I have tried everything. Unless Tutu comes back to the palace, it will be closed permanently " I turned away from my handsome prince and looked out over the garden once more. _If she cannot have one thing, she will have the other. First she had Mytho while all I had was ballet. Now that I have him, she has taken the theater._

"I hate her." Suddenly I felt Mytho's hands on my shoulders, "Do not hate her. When she returns, she will explain why she left." I wrapped my arms around myself, just barely touching Mytho's hands, "You have so much faith in her coming back." I turned around and looked at him. _I love him too much to see Tutu around him. _His eyes never left mine, "She has nothing else. No money to her name, no family, no home but the palace."

Mytho placed his hands on my cheeks, "Soon it will be just you and me once we have our wedding." I nodded, trying to believe his words as he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine. After the kiss, he held my hands once more. Siegfried filled my mind again, "Do you think your brother will allow the wedding to happen soon?" My fiancee sighed, "I hope so." He walked over to my chair and sat down, "I wish Tutu had never left."

_What is so special about her? Tutu. _I stood in front of him and tried my best not to show my jealousy, "She only causes trouble, my prince."

He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the side of his neck, "She is the only one who calms him down. I am at my wits end trying to please him and the advisers." I stared at him, tears filling my eyes. _She is the reason for everything that has gone wrong and yet Mytho still wishes for her to be here. _I knelt down in front of him, not caring if it ruined my dress or not, "Mytho, my love."

His soft eyes looked into mine as a small smile grew on his face. I held his hands in mine and squeezed them tightly, "If we are to last and our engagement to hold on like it is now, make sure she does not return. Can she not wait till we are married?" Mytho shook his head, "I cannot do that, Siegfried is a mess already. She must return. She is like a sister to me."

"She is ruining everything!" I said in a whisper to keep any of the servants that might possibly be in the hallway from hearing my sudden outburst, "The performance was to be our first dance together as a couple. Our first dance as professionals. It was to show the world that we were meant to be together." I stared at his confused face, knowing the look. He was stuck between the choices, my need and freedom away from Princess Tutu or his brother's sanity.

"I know I ask so much of you, but if she takes you away from me again, I do not think I can bare it." I hung my head, placing my head on his lap. _I cannot stand the jealousy. _Mytho then leaned down and kissed my forehead. He then began to stroke my hair, "I promise you, my lovely Rue; you have nothing to worry about. I love you and no one else. I'll do what I can in my power to make sure Princess Tutu and I will never be. That our marriage will happen."

A tear slip from my eyes and fell from my cheek, landing on his thigh, _but is it enough? I cannot bare it again. That smile and laugh. The way she stares at you. The way she dances around you is like a spitting in my face. I cannot let her come back again. For the sake of our love, she must stay away. _

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, here is Chapter 4! I had a lot of time to work on this so I hope it works out. Sorry if it seems shorter than the rest, but the next chapter will be great. I promise. I would like to point out that I have changed the story from romance/drama to romance/tragedy. What does that mean? Death later on? Perhaps. More heartbreak? Yes. Betrayal? Definitely. I have already begun to type the rest of the story. I can tell you this, its turning out lovely. Of course, this is rated M for later chapters. I will not explain the content, you will have to wait and see. Enjoy and leave a review. Let me know what you think of my story... ^-^**

**...**

* * *

><p>I began to twirl as I looked up at the trees. The light that shined through the branches and leaves that made the sky from this view look beautiful from where I stood. As I twirled, Autor finally began to talk, "Are you excited to go home, Ahiru?"<p>

With all the twirling, I felt dizzy. I fell onto my butt on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to focus on the man running up to me, "Are you alright?" Still laughing, I nodded, "I am fine and I am so happy to go home! I hope they welcome me back home with open arms!" When the dizziness faded, I looked up into familiar green eyes. I extended my hands out to Fakir as he reached to lift me up off the ground. When he lifted me, I stumbled forward into his chest.

I looked up into Fakir's green-gray eyes as he looked down at me. _Kind, honest eyes_. I smiled at him and began to twirl again as I moved away from him. He probably did his best to hide it, but I heard his frustrated sigh, "I swear you act like a child!"

"Oh, come on, Fakir! Live a little!" Autor chuckled a little as I kept twirling down the path. Hope filled me as I thought back on the pigeon. _Soon they will all realize that it was a mistake. That it was an accident. After learning the truth, their tempered minds will calm and accept me back with open arms. _

"Anyways, Fakir. Have you read that book I gave you?" I stopped twirling and looked at Fakir, "What book?" His green eyes closed and he groaned painfully, "The Prince and the Raven. Of course I read it before, Autor. Its the most well known book in the country."

I looked down the path, the afternoon sun beamed through the trees, casting lovely shadows on the ground. _Princess Tutu. _I looked at my hands, remembering the bracelets that I use to wear constantly. Autor continued cheerfully, "Such a lovely tale of heart ache and adventure." I turned to Autor as he stood on a nearby stump. He held his hand to his chest, as if he stabbed it with an invisible blade, "The fearless prince rips up his heart, in order to lock the raven away. He held honor and courage in the face of evil."

Fakir smiled at him, "Don't get too excited now. It's just a story." We stopped walking and watched as Autor jumped from the stump, "There is speculation if it was a true story or not."

He then turned to me, "Ahiru, have you heard of the story before?" I turned from them, looking down the path once more. _Of course I know the story. Who hasn't read the story? I was practically forced to be like Princess Tutu._

"Yes." I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the words from the story, "I remember the story. 'The princess was beautiful and elegant. As pale and graceful as the swan. Although she could have any man in the world, she loved the Prince and was determined to restore his heart so that she may see him smile.'"

I glanced back over my shoulder at Autor, who had a large smile upon his face, "That is exactly right. She of course was bound by a curse." I sighed, now walking away as I listened to the same story I was told my entire life, "It was said she could never confess her love or vanish into a speck of light."

Ignoring the old story, I turned from the men and continued to walk down the path. The joy I had felt earlier was now gone. _Blah. Blah. Blah. _

"In order to save her prince that she loved, she searched for each heart shard that the Prince had lost." I struggled trying to block out his words once he began to retell the tale. I covered my ears as we walked down the path together again, "In the end, she died before she could see him smile. It was destined, I suppose. She held onto her love for him that would never be returned. even in the face of death-"

"Lets talk about something else." I quickly chirped into the conversation. I spun around, looking at an upset Autor. He pushed his glasses up, an annoyed look on his face, "Why? Do you hate this story?"

I nodded, turning back to the path in front of me, "Yes and I am sick of it." I marched down the path, trying to ignore the previous conversation. Fakir laughed, "You two take this story so seriously." _Princess Tutu was nothing more than a naive girl. That will never be me. Mytho cares for me. I am nothing like Princess Tutu._

"It is hard not to take it seriously when everyone else expects you too. I mean honestly -" I clenched my fists together, not caring how bad it hurt my knuckles, "- all that story is about a silly woman trying to make the impossible happen. The prince never loved her and she still continued. Why? For the sake of something as simple as a smile?" I turned to the men, whose large eyes were on me, "Sure, if it was for his own happiness, but what about her own? He never really knew her personally anyways. Did she really have to give her own life for his smile? Was it even true love?"

Fakir held a confused look on his face and Autor had a curious look as they continued to walk. Autor then smiled, "It was about true love on her behalf and that Princess Tutu did what she could to prove her love to the prince when she could not say it to him."

"Ahiru, it was just a tragic love story that went wrong." said Fakir in a calm voice. I spun around quickly and kept walking, "Well, everyone should treat it as such! It is a story and nothing else! It shouldn't become reality."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I could faintly hear Fakir whisper to Autor, "Did I miss something?"

...

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, staring at curtains surrounding my mattress. <em>Tutu. <em>Concentrating my mind carefully, I did my best to imagine how she looked and smelled. I did my best to imagine how her red hair cupped her face during the announcements and how her costume complimented her now developing curves.

The way her ribbons wrapped around her muscular calves and her light complexion. I closed my eyes, thinking of her perfumed scented lotion. The way she use to dance gracefully. Her long black eye lashes and red hair that was worn in a long braid. Her blue eyes shining brightly like the color of the morning sky. The small shimmer that made her eyes look more dazzling.

_I should have taken her when I had the chance. I should have locked her way and made her mine. So she would love only me. So she would never leave me. My precious flower. _I sighed, opening my eyes and looking back up towards the ceiling again.

The images of her dancing on the stage the afternoon before Mytho announced his engagement slowly creeped into my mind. Her hair wiping around her as she twirled around the stage. Her long, shapely leg twirling with her as she moved. Her pink leotard complementing her thin waist and wide hips. _Her breasts, not so much. _

I quickly sat up, trying to escape this feeling. The uncomfortable feeling returned, every time I thought of Ahiru this way, _when I always thought of her_. It was a feeling I only felt in my lower abdomen and groin, _this feeling of lust for her. _I ran my hands through my hair as I thought of her smile and red lips. The light blush on her cheeks every time I kissed her hand. The light pink color nearly covered her small freckles. _Imagine how she would react if I had kissed her neck -_

"The Crown Prince approaches, your Highness." I was quickly pulled away from my thoughts to the opening of my chamber door. Mytho walked in, lightly bowing before me, "Brother."

I rose, not bothering to straighten my messy shirt or ruined hair, "Has any of the guards found Tutu?" Mytho shook his head, his sigh noticeable from here, "No. They searched the city." He approached me slowly, the concern noticeable, "Should I send word through out the country for her? It would make things easier on -"

"No!" I marched towards him, "If word is passed on that I could not hold onto a woman, I would be the laughing stock of every man out there!" My brother slowly nodded, keeping his eyes towards the floor. He knew how angry I could be and knew better than to provoke me.

Silence was thick in the air. My thoughts wondered to the dancing, red haired maiden from my memories. "Siegfried, what of the taxes that the advisers want to impose on the people. The people all look to you to -"

"My first and only task at the moment is to find Princess Tutu." _I will make sure she knows what damage she has done to me. I will make her understand to never leave me again. _

"You barely had a nights rest and a decent meal since she left. Just let me be in charge of finding her. It would be pointless to find her only to discover you dead from the lack of the needed subsistence and sleep." _Pointless. Princess Tutu was everything but pointless to me. I'll have her. Even if it kills me._

"Mytho, I cannot understand you." I walked towards the glass doors that led to the north side balcony. At the age of 14, I had picked the room for when I would ask Princess Tutu to marry me. Since then, the past two years went by quickly, my thoughts and plans that went into the room were to please her for when we were married.

"What do you mean?" I opened the doors, feeling the cool breeze flow into the room. The red curtains blew along with the curtains that surrounded my bed, "You were destined to marry her, like our grandfather had said once."

Mytho walked towards me, "Only because he believed it would somehow give tribute to the Princess Tutu from the 'Prince and the Raven' tale if another with her name actually married a prince. Of course he was slowly loosing his mind towards the end."

I sighed, thinking on our grandfather, who held me on his lap as he gave orders and signed documents that benefited the people. There were days when he would place me in the throne, promising me one day it would be mine. _Somewhere in that castle stood the only thing I wanted and the only thing I envied from my twin brother, _"I would have killed any man who asked for her hand in order to keep her for myself." I turned to him, meeting his gaze with mine, "And yet, you were willing to give up her hand the moment I asked."

His usually calm expression changed quickly as his eyebrows bunched together in anger, "You make it seem like I do not care for her at all."

"I am just pointing out your flaws. Imagine how heartbroken she must feel to know you are with another woman." I felt my heart drop as he looked away from me, guilt filled his heart. It was true, being his twin, I knew what he felt. _Only because I spent my entire life in the company of my brother, not because of some special bond in silly fairy tales._

"That is not where my heart lies, Siegfried. It never has." He whispered to me. I nodded, looking out over the city streets, "It is how I feel. The throne was something I hardly cared for. She is all I ever wanted." Mytho turned to leave as I walked out into the balcony to see the setting sun. _She will come back and love only me... and no one else. _

...

* * *

><p>I walked into the small hotel. There was a bar area that was filled of drunk men and women, who were laughing and arguing among another. Autor groaned, "This doesn't seem like a proper place to let a lady sleep for the night!"<p>

"I don't mind." I turned to see Ahiru stumble in. A large smile appeared on her face as she began to move with the music. I pulled Autor towards the counter with me, "We can't sleep outside, it looks like it might rain. Our tents wouldn't last the night."

"This place doesn't look very safe." I ignored him and turned to the woman behind the large counter, "Excuse me."

Her gaze was harsh and her dark brown eyes felt like they would pierce my soul, "What is it you want, sir?" Her dark, curly brown hair was tied into a messy bun in the back. Dark circles were visible under her eyes. Her thin lips were pressed together and her white dress was loose. I cleared my throat, pointing to Autor and Ahiru, "We would like two rooms for the night. The weather looks awful and -"

"We only have one room available. Take it or leave it." I turned from her and towards to Autor, "This woman is so rude -"

"Fakir, are you sure about this?"

I nodded to him, "Yeah, we can't stay out in the open with this weather. It won't kill you to share a room with Ahiru. You act like she is going to kill us in -" The woman behind the desk interrupted me, "Are you paying for the room or not?"

Autor smiled at the woman, which I knew was a sarcastic smile, "Yes. that would be just lovely." She turned to the empty board behind her that had only one key left and grabbed the key that said room 8. She tossed the key onto the counter and handed us the book in front of her. The woman held the pen to me, "Sign here please. The room will cost ya 20 dollars." Autor dug into his pockets as I signed my name on the last line of the page.

We then slowly walked up the creaking stair case that led up to the floor. Ahiru walked into the room first, "Ugh! It smells like rotten eggs and mold!" I couldn't help but agree with her. The bed frame was made of rusty metal and the mattress had white sheets and an old blue blanket. The floor was scratched and some parts of the wood flooring didn't match with some of the other flooring. The window frame looked like it could use a little paint. Autor and I began to lay out our blankets onto the floor as Ahiru grabbed her night gown she had bought at a store earlier that day.

Ahiru held onto her night gown as she watched us prepare for the night, "You don't have to do that. One of you can have the bed."

"It wouldn't be right for the lady to sleep on the floor while a man sleeps in the bed, it will be just fine." Autor said in a cheerful voice.

Moments later, we stood outside the room as we waited for Ahiru to finish getting into her nightgown. I sighed deeply, hoping to get rest soon. My eye lids grew heavy due to the fact I was up all night preparing to leave home.

"Do you like her, Fakir?" I quickly looked at Autor whose blue eyes were on me. I laughed, not believing what I had just heard, "Are you serious?"

"Tell me the truth." I groaned, rubbing my sore neck, "What gave you that silly idea?"

"I've seen how you always rushed to her side when she was in trouble and how you treat her. It isn't like you to care so much, especially a complete stranger." _Yes, for years it was just Autor, Uzura, Miss Eidel and I. Only looking after one another since my uncle was thrown into prison._

"That is different. Who in their right mind not help Ahiru?" Autor continued to keep his gaze on me. Finally he turned towards the door across the hall from us and slipped his hands into his pockets, "It just doesn't sound like you."

I thought for a brief moment, "I don't know. Perhaps because I can connect to her in a certain way." Autor kept his eyes averted from me. I crossed my arms, leaning against the old wooden wall, "I know what its like to have nothing, but the hope of seeing my uncle again. Just like Ahiru has hope of meeting her friends again."

Finally the door opened slowly. I tried my best not to clench my jaw. Ahiru stood, her white night gown went town towards her ankles. Her sleeves there large, but hugged her wrists and gave ruffles to the ends of the sleeves. Her collar was done in lace, where small buttons led from her collar and all the way down to the bottom button. In a way, it was an attractive look to her. _Looks like a doll one would find in a expensive toy store. _

She smiled as we walked back into the room. Ahiru jumped onto the bed, bouncing lightly. I climbed into the bed that I made, Autor just across the room from me. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling awkward to lay on a harsh floor. Ahiru reached towards the desk next to her and blew out the candle.

I closed my eyes due to how tired I was, but I could faintly hear the rain drops hit the window. After a few minutes had past, I sat up and looked at Autor, who rolled onto his side, his snoring echoed in the room.

"Good night, Fakir." I turned towards the bed. There was barely enough light coming through the window form the street lights below, but I could see the outline of her silhouette that lay under the sheets. I nodded to her, laying back down onto the hard floor, "Good night, Ahiru."

...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright! I'm getting somewhere! So lets recap on the story, shall we? Ahiru/Tutu is tired of being considered like Princess Tutu because of how her story ends, fearful that she will end the same. All she wants to do is go home. Siegfried is madly in love/lust with Tutu, but the feeling isn't mutual and he is slowly losing his grip on everything since she disappeared. Mytho is in love with Rue, but feels guilty for his brothers and Tutu's suffering.**

**Rue despises Ahiru/Tutu because of how close she is to Mytho and jealous of all the time she spent with him. She is determined to make her suffer like she has. Fakir is trying to be noble and help poor, naive Ahiru back home. Also growing attached in a way. Autor is Fakir's loyal friend and often looks after Uzura. He is also a big fan of the 'Prince and the Raven'. Uzura is just a little girl who lives in Kinkan, looks up to Fakir and Autor as brothers, but there will be more on her later... **

**I hope you guys love the story so far. Of course, I have been working on the story. I like it so far! Its just I'm slowly uploading to get a sense of how everyone enjoys it and reacts to every chapter. Also because its not really finished yet... but its getting there. Leave a review and let me know what you think so I can get this thing moving. Remember, bad reviews are also welcome. **

**...**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door to my new bedroom. The morning rays grew and brightened the room. My new room was far larger than my last one and my bed was larger than the last one one I had, with layers of red blankets on top. I smiled as I started at my mattress. It was large enough for Mytho and I and more room to spare. I felt the heat go to my cheeks, <em>when Mytho and I are married, I will not be in this bed chamber, but in his. <em>

The room was painted with an light yellow color and the wooden floor was dark. A fire place was on the right of my room once you entered the room. It was made out of stone, with angels faces carved beautifully in it.

I sat at my new dresser that was left to my bed. It was made of dark wood and had a large mirror that reflected the whole room behind me. Sitting at the dresser, I grabbed the black brush and began to slowly stroke my hair._ Such a lovely morning. _

Suddenly the door opened behind me. I stared into the reflection as I recognized the servant. She was one of Princess Tutu's personal maids. Now that she was gone, her servants accompanied me here and there, "Yes?" The servant bowed low, her eyes kept from me view, "I came to inform you that we came across message delivered in a... strange way."

The servant with purple hair handed my the letter as I turned around to face her. She spoke in a raspy voice which always annoyed me, "A pigeon arrived this morning and the Crowned King and Prince are on a morning walk. So I brought the letter here to you, my Lady."

_A message? I wonder... _I unrolled the letter and unfolded it carefully as I recognized the handwriting: _Dearest Mytho and Siegfried. I am sorry. I cannot express how terrible I feel of how these current events happened. Know it was an accident. I am on my way to the palace. I shall be there in two days. Please forgive me. As a sign that you all forgive me, leave the palace doors wide open and await my return... Yours... Princess Tutu. _

I quickly glanced up at the servant, my heart pounding in my chest from every letter that was written on the small piece of paper. I then smiled at the servant sweetly, placing my hand on my necklace, "It is a letter from a friend of mine. She is responding to my letter of my engagement."

She bowed quickly, "Of course, my lady. Would you like me to still inform the Crown King and Prince of the message?" I shook my head, crumpling the letter in my hand, "That will not be necessary. Its just a silly letter."

She bowed once more, turning to leave, "Very well." The moment she closed my bed chamber door, I stood quickly, glancing at the letter once more: ..._Please forgive me. As a sign that you all forgive me, leave the palace doors wide open and await my return... _

_Princess Tutu is coming home... _The burning in my throat returned as I felt the air began to thicken. My palms were slightly covered with cold sweat. _She will come and mock me like she has before. _The possibilities that were presented before me hung on my head greatly._ If I show the letter to the King, she will come home and be like before. Always around Mytho, always so hopeful and proving how much of a better dancer she is than me. Then again, if I destroy the letter, things will continue as planned. Mytho and I will not have to wait for our marriage since Siegfried would allow his first._

_She had everything, lived in a palace all her life as a princess when she is really a daughter of a traveling magician and dancer. She was pampered while I cleaned and struggled, trying to talk to Mytho all those years. Her life was perfect. She will not get what she wants this time. I have waited nine years for my chance. Nine years of waiting to be close to him again. I cannot let her innocent blue eyes look upon him again. Mytho loves me, not her! I am his and he is mine. Tutu will suffer for all those years I had to watch as she danced with my prince and gave all her attention to him. I cannot bare it again! I will make her suffer._

I marched over to the fireplace, staring as the flames danced on the dark, burning logs. _I cannot stand that girl. _The anger I felt for her made my knees tremble and my hands shake. I crumbled the letter quickly and tossed the paper into the fire, and watched as the letters began to disappear into ash. I smiled as the pounding in my chest began to steady. _No one will know. No one must never know if I want to keep Mytho to myself. _

"I'll make sure you never come back."

...

* * *

><p>I sat up, groaning from how painful my back hurt. Grabbing my glasses that were placed on the floor next to me, I slipped them and examined the room around me. Fakir was combing out his thick hair as Ahiru folded her night gown.<p>

Ahiru wore Fair's old clothing once more, her red hair messy from the lack of proper attending to. _A girl who dances with the prima ballerinas should know how to take better care for her hair at least_. I slowly rose, stretching, "What time is it?"

Fakir placed his back pack on Ahiru's bed and pulled out some bread, "It is nine o'clock in the morning. We should be going now." Ahiru looked out the window, the palace was off in the distance, barely visible through the tall pine trees. I knelt down, folding my small bed I had made the night before. Each corner of the cloth had to touch the other and no wrinkles could not be on the blanket. Ahiru must have seen how I fussed with my blanket. She giggled, "Autor, what are you doing?"

"Appearances are everything. The blanket must be folded perfectly and without wrinkles. It will make the blanket gets wrinkles and looks dirty if not folded carefully." After folding it neatly, I placed the blanket at the bottom of the bag after placing all the things I had on top of them. It was a longer process to prepare, but better to stay organized. Placing my clothing on top of my blankets, my books, comb, and then the food rations I bought yesterday.

"I suppose we will be at the Imperial City by night fall." I rose, holding new pair of clothing for me to change into. Fakir was already dressed in his blue long sleeve shirt and black trousers, his favorite clothing. Ahiru and Fakir left quickly with their bags from the room as I changed into my other uniform that the Academy gave to me. My parents had always told me to keep a proper appearance and looking distinguished was the way to go.

After combing my hair to the sides, trying not to part my hair completely down the middle to avoid looking like what Fakir would call a 'moron'. After putting everything away, I left the room, closing it behind me. I smiled at them, "I'm ready."

Fakir left the key with the woman at the counter as Ahiru and I stepped out of the large inn. We walked from the old, large cottage and back onto the regular path towards the Imperial City. Fakir was still grumpy from waking up so early and quietly kept to himself. Ahiru was humming to some tune that seemed very cheerful. I walked next to her, hoping to discover more about her. Before I can question her, she began to twirl once more, getting lost in another day dream.

I smiled at Ahiru, "Why are you so happy?" I leaned forward to look at her face as she stopped from acting silly. She turned to me, her bright blue eyes looking into my dark ones. It wasn't surprising that Fakir would be smitten with her, she was lovely. It was strange for a woman now a days to cut their hair so short. It didn't belong with the fashion style that was now popular, but it complimented her pale face perfectly.

"I should be able to be home tonight and every thing will go back to normal." I nodded, grabbing the straps of my bag, "Will we get to meet these close friends of yours?"

Ahiru quickly nodded, "Yes! Hopefully they greet the both of you with open arms for taking good care of me. You will be treated like kings!" Ahiru then went back to humming, walking towards the morning sun. _She has such hope for her friends to forgive her. I would hate to see if they didn't welcome her back home. _

...

* * *

><p>Siegfried marched into the throne room ahead of me. The guards stepped quickly to the side after opening both doors for him. I walked slowly in after him, after nodding politely to each guard on each side of me.<p>

The red carpet that led to the thrones had three red cushioned seats on each side of the carpet. Each seat belonged to the advisers. It was tradition to have six, three seats on either side of the room. Three seats to facing east and the other three facing west. The oldest of the advisers sat closest to the Kings throne and the furthest was the youngest, due to experience. I did my best to smile at them, but I saw the worry in their eyes. They all knew what had happened, but knew best to hold their tongues. _Wise men. _Each wore the same clothing when we were in such discussions and when they were on duty. They all wore black robes and the black cap. Half of them were Christians and wore their cross outside of their traditional robes.

Siegfried walked swiftly to the platform where the three thrones were. He spun around quickly after stepping up the four stairs of the platform. My twin sat quickly, after pulling his cape behind himself.

I paused just before stepping up the steps, taking my rightful place on the right side of the throne. The throne I sat was for the next heir or successor the King appoints. Being Siegfried's younger brother, he put this title in my hands. _He does not trust anyone but me. _I glanced towards the seat opposite of Siegfried, _Princess Tutu's throne remains empty. It seems like forever since we all seen her._

"Let us attend these matters quickly, I have other things that need my attention." I placed my hands on the arm rests. Only one of the advisers looked up towards us. His name was Xavier, who was the oldest at the age of 76. He was good friends with my grandfather and was very loyal to the throne, "There are documents to be sign in order to allow the shipments of food from Spain to make harbor here. If not, the villagers on the outskirts of the Imperial City cannot get their monthly rations."

The King nodded, quickly, "Very well." A servant stood by, off into the shadows left of Siegfried. He bowed before my brother, holding the clipboard with the letter of approvement. With the pen handed to him, Siegfried signed and sealed it with the royal signet ring that was passed to each generation in our family.

"Anything else that needs attention?" I hung my head, hearing the annoyance in his voice.

"A family requests your presence to discuss financial help. Their house burned down and they lost their youngest child. They have no expenses to pay for the funeral and for a new home."

"Make an appointment for the family this Thursday."

"Yes, my lord." The room grew quiet as each adviser kept their eyes from Siegfried. _They all live in fear of his anger. _I knew better that he was only acting out because Princess Tutu was still missing without a single trace.

"Nothing else?" My brother, the King; asked one last time. Suddenly, the doors of the throne room opened. A smile grew on my face as Rue walked in. _I had completely forgot that I had invited her._ Rue's gown was different from the one she wore before, wearing a yellow dress and green leaf designs on the front. A silver locket was worn around her neck. The lace on the edge of her dress and collar was yellow as well. Her dark hair was twisted into a bun in the back, her make up done in light colors that complimented her ruby eyes. She held her hand clasped in front of her, each wrist had a bracelet that was similar to the ones Tutu use to wear.

"What is she doing in here?" My brother whispered quietly to me. Rue's nervous eyes were on me, a soft smile on her lips was visible, "I decided she should be involved in such matters since she is to be my wife soon."

I turned to look at my brother, whose harsh brownish red eyes looked back at my fiancee, "Fine." Siegfried gestured to the servant next to him, "Bring her a seat. This throne is taken." Moments later, a servant ran to my side, placing a chair next to me. It was similar to the chairs that the advisers sat in, but not exactly the same. Despite the same color in the wood and the seat color, it was different. It was new and had different engraving. Rue quickly walked up the steps and sat in the chair next to me. I held my hand to her, which she took earnestly.

"What of Prince Mytho's wedding arrangements?" One of the young advisers asked quietly from the back of the room.

"I intend to give the announcement tomorrow in the court yard." My brother spoke in a loud voice. I smiled, turning to Rue to get her reaction. Even though she smiled back at me, something felt wrong in how she acted. _Something is not right. _She looked quickly away, her eyes staring off into the distance, almost as if none of us was here with her or that my presence had no effect on her.

"It will be a festival, a celebration for my younger brother and my soon to be sister-in-law." I squeezed her hand gently as Siegfried continued to address the men. Her worried, red eyes came back to my face. I whispered to her sweetly, "What is wrong?"

"I am not sure about tomorrow."

"What is wrong with tomorrow?" Rue and I both turned to my brother, whose expression made the hairs on my arms stand. _The mood he is currently in, his anger should not be tested right now._ I cleared my throat, "Rue is not sure about the announcement tomorrow, brother."

"Is that so?" His voice seemed to calm slightly, but his eyes told a different story. The irritation was still there in his furious eyes, "What is it that bothers you, Lady Rue?" My brother asked in a harsh tone.

"The safety of the royal family." Rue said in a strong voice. _Such a determined soul, she was. _In all the years I had known Rue, she always stood up to Siegfried, despite his title as a prince and now a king. _They will never get along. _I sighed deeply before replying, "Perhaps we can do more about security. The villagers might not like the idea of the Prince marrying before the King."

Siegfried glared at me, taking my response as an insult. Rue quickly joined into the conversation, "I would feel more comfortable if the doors were locked so no one can enter. The threat of assassination is terrifying to me."

"We can send word for more guards and lock the entrance of the palace doors, my King." Xavier said loudly, breaking the eye contact Siegfried was giving me, "Lady Rue does have a point. More people would know who she is. It will be better to keep her well kept and away from any possible threats."

Siegfried sighed deeply, standing, "Of course, more security. We wouldn't want Mytho's bride to run away or hurt now, would we?" With that, we all watched as Siegfried left the room, "Do what must be done for Lady Rue then."

_He is jealous. _Guilt seemed to bubble in my chest as I watched him leave. Just before the guards can open the doors for him, Siegfried opened and slammed the glass door behind himself. _Sounds like he shattered the doors. _I stared at the glass doors till Siegfried's silhouette was gone before I addressed everyone else.

"You are all dismissed. Thank you for your advice." I said before rising from my throne. One by one, each adviser left. I turned to Rue, who was now smiling, "Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded, her eyes looking directly into mine. The worry seemed to disappear, "Yes, now that we have plans for tomorrow and everything is in order." Her arm snaked around mine. She lifted her dress to reveal her slippers as we walked down and left the throne room. _She is acting differently. Something does not feel right..._

_._..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is, finally! This chapter was hard for me, but even harder to get it on here because my computer nearly crashed. I almost lost everything! Luckly, my computer was fixed and I got to keep my stories. Since you all waited paitently, I will reward you with the next chapter... very soon. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thanks for reading, enjoy! ^-^**

...

* * *

><p>The evening approached us before we knew it. The castle gates were visible from here where we were, no more than four miles. I was so excited and overjoyed to see such a view. I had never left the palace walls since I was 5 years old and seeing its large, thick walls and the city streets lights from a different angle was fantastic.<p>

"Fakir, you think its possible to get to the Imperial City tonight?" He spun around, looking at Autor. Fakir had an annoyed look in his eyes, "How? Tell me how we can get inside. The city gate is closed at night for curfew! The tall wooden bridge is sealed, there's no way to enter that fortress. We will have to wait till morning."

After Fakir built a fire and Autor handed out the remaining rations, we began to settle in for the night around the camp fire. As the men began to unpack their tents and started pitching them, I stood there and watched. _I never put a tent up in my entire life! _I sat on a nearby stump, waiting for Autor to finish his tent.

He began to brush all the wrinkles from his tarp, making an irritating rustling noises in each stroke. Autor tugged at each string that held the tent up, "Perfect."

"Can you help me, Autor?" He turned to me, "Sure I can! Come, I'll show you." What I thought would be a great instruction only led to many frustrations. Every time I touched or moved something, he would say I was doing it wrong. I threw down the tarp after five minutes of his teaching, "Autor! You're not even helping me!"

"Yes I am! I am telling you how to do it properly!" Suddenly Fakir, pushed us aside, walking in between both of us, "Here, I'll do it!" I sat down, glaring at Autor as he left. He marched off towards his bag, digging around for his blankets as Fakir worked away at my tent. Finally after a few moments, Fakir had my tent up, "There!"

With that, I grabbed my blankets as I walked passed Fakir. He glared at me and I returned the favor. _Gosh, I just asked for help. That's it! _I crawled into my tiny tent, _is that too much to ask?_

As I laid down my sleeping bag inside the tent, I heard Fakir in a loud voice moments later, "I don't want to see him! He is there for a reason." I crawled on my hands and knees, turning so I could peek out of the tarp. Autor was walking behind Fakir as he stormed off to grab his bag near the camp fire, "He would be happy to see you! Everything he has done was for you-"

"I could have done it! It should have been me, but he had to go and -" Fakir paused his ranting, holding his hand out towards Autor, stopping himself in mid sentence, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I looked back at Autor. He looked hurt, but he slowly nodded, "Alright. I'll drop the subject. You should consider it though. It's nearly been four years since you've seen him." With that, Autor got into his tent and closed the flaps.

Frustrated, Fakir sat down on the stump near the small fire that he had built. He ran his hand through his hair roughly and groaned. _Who was he talking about? _I finally peeked out after 10 minutes passed, laying on my stomach and resting my chin on my arms that were crossed in front of me, "Who was Autor talking about?"

"No one, moron. Just go to sleep." His green eyes looked over at me, trying to give me a warning through his eyes. It only made me smile, _he can't pull that trick on me_, "Come on! I heard half of it, might as well tell me the rest."

"It doesn't concern you. I swear, you two just want to make me mad." I kept staring at him. Fakir's green eyes were looking into mine. There was the light in his eyes, the kindness I saw the day I met him. He quickly broke the eye contact after a few seconds, but moments later, he groaned again, "_Fine_! If it you leave me alone, I'll tell you. He was talking about my uncle. He is in prison at the Imperial City. Autor suggested that I should go see him tomorrow."

I wrapped the sheets of my sleeping bag around me, staring at Fakir. His thick eyebrows were bunched closely together as he stared at the fire in front of him, "What did your uncle do? Why is he in prison?" Fakir glanced up at me, through his usual hooded gaze from his thick hair. Finally, he hung his head, "My uncle was a great man, do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

He grabbed a stick and began to poke at the fire. He glanced at Autor's tent, snoring was coming from inside. Fakir dragged out a long sigh before finally answering, "My uncle killed a few men when I was 13 years old. He is the only family I have left in this world."

I couldn't hide the gasped that slipped from my mouth, _I should never had asked him. How terrible! _I looked up at Fakir, who was sitting there in silence. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry to hear about your uncle. I agree with Autor, you should go see him. He must miss you."

Fakir only nodded, slowly turning towards his tent, "I'm going to sleep." He threw open the flaps and crawled inside. Each time his blankets would shuffle, it made my heart skip a beat. Finally I spoke in a loud voice so he could hear me, knowing he was still awake, "I lost my family too. I was nine when my parents died, I understand." I closed my flaps and wrapped my sleeping bag around me, listening to the crickets outside.

...

* * *

><p>I stood before the mirror next to the courtyard balcony, the morning light burning my eyes. I adjusted the collar of my jacket, but it was hopeless. I was far too tired to address the citizens. My nights became sleepless, always wondering what happened to my beloved. <em>Was she alright? Was she kidnapped? Did she runaway to escape before we were to marry? <em>

My mind thought of nothing else. It was just endless and hopeless questions that would be left unanswered. _Where are you, Princess Tutu?_ I turned my head and looked out towards the balcony, over the Imperial City streets and the green fields that lay behind these walls. _Will you be out there as I address the country? Won't you come home?_

Turning back to the mirror, I examined my reflection. I had my mother's white hair, but my father's stern eyes looked back into mine. The dark circles were barely noticeable in the morning light, but my eyes were heavy with the desire to sleep. _Princess Tutu is lost to me. Just like my parents. _I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"The Crown Prince and Lady Rue approaches, your majesty." I dismissed the guard behind me with a swift wave of my hand and went back to fixing my collar.

Slowly I turned to my twin, "Brother." Mytho had Rue arm entangled with his own, escorting her into the room. He was dressed in his regular blue outfit. It was the same as mine, but the color of mine was red. Rue wore a matching blue dress and her hair loose. _Tutu should be by my side and this should be _my engagement _announcement, not these two. _

I smiled at them with as just sweetness I could muster. I snapped my fingers at the nearest maid, who was dusting nearby, "Bring me a glass of our finest wine. This is a time for celebration!" Mytho frowned at me, grasping Rue's hands, "Siegfried, it is not even 10 o' clock in the morning-"

"Ahh, I know, dear baby brother." The maid scurried on back that with a goblet for me, then bowing just before she left. I took a deep drink, savoring the flavor, "But this is _your _engagement day! This is a day for happiness! Lord knows I want the same thing, but that is a different matter!" Her red lips flashed in my mind, _those blue eyes. _ I took another big drink, then slamming it onto the stand next to the mirror. Rue jumped towards Myho, who both stared at me with large eyes.

I wiped the trickle of wine going down my lips with my sleeve, "You two are very luck to have such a joyful event when _others _cannot," I stepped towards Rue, whispering in a harsh voice, "You might as well enjoy it."

The advisers came in single file into the room. I snapped my fingers, signaling for all to be ready for the announcement. The horn player bowed before me, "Your Majesty." He wore the family crest on his chest, with a dove carrying an olive branch with red embroidery. The man then walked out towards the balcony, ready to begin the announcement.

...

* * *

><p>I ran down the city streets that were surprisingly empty, my heart pounding with every step. Fakir and Autor were just behind me. I stopped, watching as people began to walk towards the castle courtyard. Autor rested his hand on my right shoulder, gasping for air in between each word, "Why... the rush!"<p>

Fakir walked up behind me on my left, "I heard there will be an announcement this morning. These streets are too crowded. We will have to wait till after the announcement."

I shook my head in disbelief, "No, I sent them a letter. The doors _will _be open regardless." They both grew quiet. Autor pushed his glasses up his nose, "Well, while we wait, we can buy some new supplies and things for the library, Fakir."

"Lets go with that plan." I nodded as we began to walk towards the courtyard of the castle. The courtyard was just a simple square where people listen to the proclamations. It was still considered outside the castle gates. The entrance gate was the only way into the palace. Fakir and Autor continued to walk into the courtyard as I stood, staring at the palace gates.

_ The gate doors are closed... _I ran up to the large wooden doors that led to the front doors of my home. With every ounce of my strength, I pushed them, trying get them open. I had never saw them before, so I could not help but admire the beautiful metal vine designs against the light wooden gate doors. I took a step back and glanced up the stone walls. There were two celebration banners with the families crest that were hung high on either side the entry door.

I glanced around at the tall stone walls, hoping someone would see me. _Everyone must be at the speech Siegfried is to give today. _I walked off to the right of the entrance that led to the courtyard where the peasants were allowed to visit and listen to the speeches the King gave. The moment I walked around the corner, I was meet by at least a hundred people, possibly more who were here to see the Royal Family.

I heard Siegfried's loud voice, realizing he was just beginning his speech. I looked up at the balcony and listened to my king as he continued with what he had to say, "The Royal Theater that my grandfather, the late King Drosselmeyer had built many years ago will be closed for now on till I see fit for it to continue. All the prima ballerinas will be sent home and paid for their entertainment to the country." _This cannot be..._

"Now for the biggest announcement. The Crown Prince had chosen a bride. The wedding will be a month from now. Let me introduce to the people, our soon-to-be Princess Rue." The crowd cheered as he concluded his smirk was visible from here and his red-brown eyes looked darker than usual. _How can so much change in these past few days?_ Mytho held Rue's hand as they waved at the applauding crowd below.

I stood on the point of my toes, trying to get a better look at my prince or try to at least try to stand out from the crowd. _Please see me! _I tried to wave at them, but everyone else was just as distracting, Siegfried or Mytho wouldn't notice me.

Mytho's smile was gentle as he held Rue close to him. _Was it my fault that this happened? Why am I being punished? _My eyes then wandered to the raven-haired beauty on his left.

Her ruby eyes were on me, _she knows I am here. _I had never knew Rue that long and had just barely been introduced to her weeks before Mytho had proposed to her. Her red lips were pressed slightly together that resembled a frown as she looked down at me. Her harsh gaze was barely hooded by her long bangs as I felt her anger towards me. It sent shivers down my spine and made my knees shake.

I felt tears in my eyes as I couldn't look away from her. She then turned to Mytho, who had just whispered something in her ear. The anger vanished quickly from her pale face as her smile grew from eye to eye. Her ruby eyes shined with adoration for the prince I loved. Quickly, I glanced at Siegfried, who continued to wave at the people, his smile still noticeable from here. _They are celebrating. They do not even care that I came home. They all must hate me! _

I tried my best to hold back my tears as I turned and ran away from the cheering crowd. All the faces I pushed through were smiling and laughing, over joyed with the news of a wedding. Tears filled my eyes as I pushed and squeezed through each person that crowded the courtyard.

"Ahiru!" I could faintly hear as I ran past the market place. Pushing the large hood of my coat out of my eyes, I ran down the empty streets. It was difficult to see where I was running as tears clouded my vision. Finally when I felt I was far enough away from the cheering, I leaned against a stone wall of a building, trying to catch my breath. It seemed impossible since my throat ached, longing to scream.

I rested my head against the cold wall and couldn't control my crying no longer. Tears streamed down my cheeks. _The doors were locked. The prima ballerinas were sent on their way. Mytho and Rue's engagement has been made public. The doors of my home are locked. I now have nothing. Nothing! They want me to suffer with the regret. _I covered my face with my hands and screamed as loud as I could.

Foots steps came running down the street, echoing off the ancient walls, "Ahriu?!" I lifted my head to the voice that was approaching. "Ahiru?!" Recognizing the voice, I turned to look at him and getting lost in dark green eyes, "Ahiru? What are -"

I stopped him before he could finish, wrapping my arms around his waist. I kept my eyes closed, but my full attention was on the heart beat I could hear from Fakir's chest. My tears then began to soak his shirt. I only cried harder when Fakir, wrapped his arms around me. I balled up my fists, collecting as much of his shirt in my hands. "Its not fair..."

...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I told you all this next chapter would come quickly. I am enjoying this story and had a lot of time to work on this. I hope you all like this story, because I'm working my butt off and thinking of adding more creative things. Personally, I am loving where this story is going. Be warned, this story will grow to be more darker as we get deeper into the story. Hang on till then and leave me those reviews. I love them! Enjoy! ^-^**

**...**

* * *

><p>"It was a mistake, my only mistake!" Ahiru spoke in a soft whisper, "I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident!" I held her head close to my chest and rubbed her back. I looked at Autor from the corner of my eye. Everything he wanted to say to Ahiru was clearly on his face. We both felt sorry for her. These past three days, all she talked about was going home and seeking forgiveness, but this was how she was repaid. He watched Ahiru cling to me, crying like a child.<p>

I wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be alright, but there was things that needed to be done. We had to get our belongings. Autor read my mind and pointed over his shoulder, "I'll get our purchases." He turned away slowly, slipping his hands into his pockets and walked down the empty streets.

My attention then turned back to Ahiru, the red head that was heart broken. I shushed her and tried to bring up her spirits, "It's not the end of the world, Ahiru." _Seriously, Fakir? That's the best you could come up with?!_

"Yes it is! I've lost everything!" It was hard to understand her since she was sobbing so hard. I pushed her away from me, keeping my hands on her shoulders. Her face was a shade of pink, her cheeks wet from her tears. Her blue eyes were blurry from the crying, nibbling on her bottom lip. She was so helpless. _So lost. _

My thoughts went to my Uncle. Of how he was lost to me, forever. My heart ached as I was ripped from him that day. She was shunned from her friends, her only family. Her hopes of getting her life back were gone. _She needs us... _She sniffled, wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve. I groaned at how disgusting her sniffling sounded, _perfect. Just like a little girl._

Ahiru's blue eyes looked at me. Her eyes were so large and the color of them where just breathtaking, _like the blue sky after the rain. _She was rejected, an outcast, and forced to survive on her own. _Who would have the heart to hurt a little girl so innocent and lost? _She hung her head and began to cry once more, covering her face from me. _It wouldn't be right to leave her on her own._

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her back towards the celebration. As we approached the larger crowds, Ahiru pulled her hood up to hide her face. She followed me around the market area with no complaints. I kept her close as Autor approached me with our bakery and food in hand, "I have all our things. All the ink and new paper in the bag." He leaned to the side to stare at Ahiru. This only caused her to hang her head. _Her friends must be in this crowd, celebrating for the Prince and his wife-to-be._

I cleared my throat, "Lets leave, I doubt Ahiru wants to stay any longer." We left the celebration and began to make our way to the city gates. Autor walked ahead, telling me of all our goods we had bought. It grew annoying that he talked so much, but after what happened to Ahiru... we needed to distract ourselves. We had bought new food for the trip back and some new equipment for the book store and some books.

As Autor continued to talk about the deals and the engagement of the Prince, I felt Ahiru tug at my hand which still clung to me. I looked down at her, she did not look at me, but she whispered, "Thank you." I smiled at her and pushed her gently.

"- and we have new things for the library."

...

* * *

><p>I sat in the back, staring at my brother-in-law to be. He was drinking himself to death and using my engagement as an excuse. His hair hung over his eyes, with a wide grin on his face. Mytho had left my side to talk with one of the advisers about the day we would wed. Siegfried took it upon himself to invite all the noblemen that Mytho barely knew, just to drink with him. There were a total of 13 men from the royal families in the Imperial City.<p>

Siegfried laughed at one of the noblemen's jokes. A goblet was in right hand and a blond woman clinging to him on the other. Her dress was immodest, her breasts were too revealing and she continued to whisper things in Siegfried's ear. A maid began to pour his goblet more of the wine he had been drinking all day. Another woman with red hair and green eyes walked up to Siegfried that caught his attention.

He ignored the blond that was at his side. She stormed off as Siegfried held this red haired woman on his lap, "To Mytho and Rue!" All the noblemen near Siegfried threw their goblets into the air, spilling the drinks on the table. _He is the King, he should not be acting this way. He will ruin this families honor and reputation. Mytho could not bare another one of Siegfried's selfish acts._

I rose from the table, searching the room for Mytho. He stood by one of the pillars near the balcony with the oldest adviser Xavier. The drunk men at the table did not care for my presence, so I left without a single word.

Mytho turned to me, a large smile on his face, "My love, I had just told Xavier our plans for the wedding." I nodded at him, getting lost in his golden orbs that shined back into mine. Xavier bowed, "My lady, we have such lovely plans for your wedding and a coronation planned a month after you elope."

"Thank you, Xavier. I appreciate your help. May I steal my fiancee for a moment?" The wise old man bowed, dismissing himself and joining the men laughing and drinking. Mytho stroked my cheek, "What is it?"

I stepped closer to him, feeling his breath on my face, "Your brother is going to drink himself to death. He has been drinking for 8 hours. You should talk to him, have him slow down a bit."

Mytho looked over my shoulder to Siegfried who was talking with the men at the table, "He just needs to unwind. Ever since Tutu -"

"I do not want to talk about her!" I kissed Mytho quickly so he would drop the subject of Tutu. _She is gone now, there is no need to talk of her_. I could taste the flavor of fruit and chicken on his lips from the feast earlier. After the lip lock, I pressed my forehead to his, "He is not acting like a gentlemen." Mytho chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Darling, just relax. He is after all the King. This night is about us, not him." Mytho kissed me once more before leading me back to the table. I groaned as I watched the King whispering in the ear of the woman that resembled the girl who ruined my childhood. The girl who tried to steal my prince from me.

...

* * *

><p>Holding the blankets around my body as the night air began to grow colder, I thought back on the speech that Siegfried gave today. <em>They all seemed so happy and didn't seem bothered by my absence. <em>

"Thank you both for taking me in like this." I barely heard my voice as I thanked them. Autor continued to poke at the fire as Fakir wrote in his note book.

"It wouldn't feel right if we hadn't." I looked up from the fire towards Fakir, who stopped and looked back at me. His serious look was still there, but the light from the fire revealed his emotions clearly, "Besides, I know what it feels like to lose someone dear to me. I lost my mother and father."

The dark haired woman and the green eyed man popped into my head. I couldn't help but smile at my misery, "You lost your family by fate. Death took them." I couldn't fight the deep, painful sigh that escaped my throat, "But my loved ones locked the front doors and isolated themselves from me. They read my letter and still hated me, knowing it was an accident."

Autor tossed his burned twig into the fire, "If I were you, Ahiru, I would go to them and demand and explanation. I don't know anyone who could be so cruel. You had nothing, but your friends. Yet, they still deserted you."

"If I were you, I would rid of ever having to know them and start new."

I looked back at Fakir, _his eyes are not like Mytho's but they hold kindness. I don't need Mytho's gentleness, but kindness... like Fakir. _Grabbing my bag, I pulled out the worn, ugly ballet slippers. The pink color seemed to fade with the dirt that clung to them. The ribbons were tore and stretched in certain areas. I hugged them close to my chest, the images of the past few nights that had led me here quickly went through my mind. In flashes, I saw all my mistakes. _I had a simple life, a life only for dancing. A life where I was constantly around the prince I loved and entertaining the country people. _I stroked the rough fabric of the ballet slippers, the softness they once had was now gone.

_ I could have just shut my mouth and accepted Siegfried's proposal. I could have just let them be happy. Then again, they were happy even when I was gone. They must have kept me at the palace out of pity. They do not care for my own happiness. _I rose from the log. Fakir looked at me, "What are you doing with those slippers?"

"What I should have done three days ago." I spun around and walked towards the lake. The night air was chilly, but I abandoned the blanket and walked through the tall weeds that kept the lake separate from the road.

"Ahiru?" Once I felt the wet, soft ground beneath me, I looked up at the moon. _You're beautiful, Moon; and yet you are always alone. You help others to see through the night and shine brightly regardless of no companion besides the stars who are nothing like you at all. _

I heard the men walk up behind. Finally Siegfried's smirk entered my mind and his hand on my leg. His cheerful face with his audience with the people. The image of Mytho holding Rue in the air and as they danced at the celebration party after the engagement announcements. Rue's hateful red eyes looking down at me. _I was nothing more than an object to them. They never felt the same for me as I had for each of them. Mytho practically gave me to Siegfried like I was an treasure. My King showed me off in front of the others like a prize. I had never got the chance to know Rue and yet, her hateful gaze made me feel ugly and hopeless. _

_I don't need anyone them if they no longer need me! _I lifted the slippers high in the air and threw them as hard as I could into the lake. The slippers made a loud splash against the water and then they slowly floated to the surface. I felt tears fall from my face as I screamed. Falling to the ground, I finally noticed how cold it really was. Goosebumps covered my arms as I shivered. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself and just continued to cry. _It was an accident and yet, they still would not accept me home. _

A blanket wrapped around me as I felt someone lift me to my feet, "It'll be alright, I promise."

...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: On my gosh, I am getting so far on this. Unfortunately, this is a long story, but its fantastic. I am really proud of it and so happy others love it too. So let's do another recap. Ahiru is heart broken from being rejected from the only family she had left. Fakir is haunted by his past, including the mystery behind his uncle and feels a strange pull to help Ahiru. Autor is helping Fakir, though doubting Ahiru's intentions. Mytho is burdened, to please everyone and keeping his brother's anger contained while searching for Princess Tutu. Rue is happy her plan has worked, but how long will this happiness last? Especially since the King is losing control. **

**And once more, beware for darker content. Leave me those reviews. Lovin' them! :D**

...

* * *

><p>Rue spun around, her tiny worn dress had patches of dirt on it<em>, "Let's play a game!"<em> I giggled as she poked at my chest roughly. In my entire life, I was treated fragile, sickly and a Prince. Little Rue did not care to treat me this way. In her eyes, I was her equal, not higher ranked in society than her, nor was I weaker than her for how small and ill of a baby I once was compared to my twin. Siegfried, the heir to the throne, born healthy and destined for greatness.

I ran after her, not caring for my dress clothes. Rue giggled, her hair blowing in the wind_, "Slow poke!" _As I reached for her, I could hear my fathers dark voice_, "Boy!"_ I stopped, watching Rue run into the garden_, "Your brother knows better than this. He learns from his tutor, why must you sneak out to play with that thing?" _I turned to look up at my father. His dark brown hair was wild and a beard was staring to grow on his stern face. His red-brown eyes looked down at me harshly. He towered over my tiny form, _"Daddy, I'm sorry -"_

_ "Enough."_ He grabbed my shoulder roughly. I winced in pain, _"You should learn from Siegfried. He is a good boy. You're too fragile, and need more discipline." _I glanced back to see Rue had vanished. Her raven hair was a dark contrast to her servant clothes and large red eyes like rubies. My heart sank, pounding loudly. It did not sound normal, like a hammer hitting cloth. Like a hand hitting a door aggressively. Like my chamber door.

The pounding on my door woke me. I groaned, fighting off the sleepiness. The dream of playing with Rue slipped away from my mind as I stepped from my mattress and towards the large wooden doors. Before I even reached them, a servant opened the door and bowed respectfully, "Your Majesty, your brother is in another episode again. Adviser Xavier has sent me so you may calm King Siegfried."

I nodded, "I will put on a robe and will be there immediately."

He rose and quickly left, "Thank you, Prince Mytho." Once the door closed, I ran to my closet and grabbed one of my bed robes. With the noblemen visiting and a few stayed last night, it would be inappropriate to go downstairs in my sleeping attire.

I left my bed chamber and down the hallways. As I approached the staircase, I heard Siegfried, "I told you to leave!" As I reached the stair case, I looked down to see a red haired girl, bowing in a low manner. She was thin and was wearing a blue dress. _Princess Tutu? Why is Siegfried casting her out?_

I took two steps at a time, rushing down the stair case. Once I reached the bottom, my heart sank once more. _This is not Princess Tutu..._

She turned to me slowly. Her hair was straight, not in bountiful waves like Tutu. Her face was not round and freckles covered her cheeks and nose, far too much than Tutu. Her eyes were a dark green, with a fragile nature to them. _This girl is not the adopted Princess Tutu, the girl who had become my sister. This is the girl from last night. _

"I want nothing from you. You are no longer of use to me." The girl turned to Siegfried, her fragile posture was saying what she wished to stay please let me stay. "My Lord, I do not understand. I have given myself to you and -"

"I thought you were this grand thing when I saw you, but you are just another silly girl, leave!" Siegfried screamed at her, pointing towards the front door.

I gasped, realizing what had happened. Siegfried used this girl last night to satisfy his lust and wanted nothing of her now. She was used in his eyes. Apparently she felt different about last night.

I stepped towards the girl and spoke softly, "I understand what is happening, but give this time. It would be best to leave, at least till his temper is gone. I will send for a carriage to take you home." The girl simply nodded, hanging her head, "I just thought he liked me so much..." She turned towards the front door, her eyes on the floor of the entire time.

Once she climbed into the carriage and the servants closed the entry doors, I turned to Siegfried, "How dare you." He shrugged and turned to the table near the entry way. His wine goblet was waiting for him. "What gives you the right to treat that young girl that way, even what you took from her impossible!"

Siegfried chuckled as he reached for wine on the entry table and lifted it to his lips, "She offered herself, and was disappointing. I wasn't the first -"

I grabbed his wrist, stopping him from drinking this poison. _He only started drinking since yesterday, and he is already acting deranged_. It splashed onto our feet and floor, causing the dirt from the stone floor to look red, "Why are you acting this way? Is it because of Tutu?"

My brother looked sick, his eyes were dark and he had pale skin. He resembled my mother in this way, but I knew those eyes. They were not his, but a ghost from our past.

He glared at me harshly, "Let me go." His words slipped past his lips in a cold manner. I shook my head, "If you are troubled, let me help you, Brother. You do not have to carry this burden alone -"

"Do not treat me like a child!" He yanked his arm from my grasp, spilling whatever wine he had left in his goblet. He groaned and slammed it not the table where it belonged, "I am moving on. I do not need this Princess Tutu. She wants to run, let her. She was nothing to me... probably ran off with another man. She was nothing but a little whor-"

My hand flew, striking my brother. I had hoped it knocked some sense into him. His head jerked, and his hand went to hold his cheek. I then went to cup his face reassuringly and apologetic. Just how our mother had done for me when father grew angry towards me, "If I hear you speak that way about Tutu again, we are no longer brothers. Do not talk of your fiancee that way!" Siegfried was turning into a man I did not know. I whispered, turning his face to look me, "I am here to help you. Do not carry this alone. I will help in anyway I can."

Siegfried just dropped his head, grabbing his goblet, "Just fine her."

A noblemen peeked in from the dining room door not a moment sooner, "Your Grace? Is everything alright?" I watched my twin closely as he walked towards the dining room, "Of course! You all are welcome to stay if you wish. We should celebrate some more!" With that, the door slammed shut. My fathers voice ran in my ears,_ He is a good boy_. He was turning toward his rage, demanding false love from women to replace the heartache from Tutu leaving him. Trying to replace the gaping hole in his life.

Such a thing could ruin a man and all sense would leave nothing left of my brother, but a monster instead.

Small arms wrapped around my waist. The faint scent of perfume and the tightness of the arms told me exactly who it was. The dream came back to me, her finger digging into my chest. I spun around to find red eyes looking up into mine, "Do you think tough love will make him open his eyes?"

Princess Tutu always bowed to me, hiding her face from me. There was a time when I could have loved her, but each time I looked into her eyes, I always hoped those blue orbs were red. Tutu was full of life, but thought too highly of me. Tutu saw me as a Prince, who was above her. I am just a man, nothing more. Rue saw that. She saw simply me, not a Prince. That was why I loved her, she was my equal. She treated me as Mytho, the boy who never could catch her in tag. The boy who tried to make her laugh.

I held her close, "I do not know. I hope it will bring him back to reality."

...

* * *

><p>As the breakfast was finished, each head of the noblemen left quietly. I sat there at the head of my table staring at the untouched plate of food in front of me.<p>

The maids and servants went to work at taking the plates and food away. All the men would talk about this morning was how perfect of a match that Rue was for my brother, despite her upbringings as a servant. There were a few times when some of the men teased me about not having a wife yet.

I boiled with rage, wanting to shout at them that I had a fiancee, but she ran away from me. _Telling these men would only make me the laughing stalk of this kingdom.__  
><em>

I rubbed my cheek, remembering Mytho's slap about Tutu and that girl._ Perhaps he is right. I am not thinking straight. _My thoughts went to the servant girl, Laurel. Her hair was not soft as Tutu's appeared to look. She never looked at me, but when she did, her eyes were a dark color green. They were not the shining blue eyes I wanted them to be. There were too many freckles on her face. Her body was too thin, nothing like the curves Tutu possessed. Those dancing clothes that revealed those curves and muscles but covered her skin, taunting me.

Laurel threw herself at me and expected me to make something of her. _She is not Tutu. _And yet, during last night as I took her, I closed my eyes, imagining it was Tutu clinging to me desperately. That it was her voice saying my name and not the lowly servant girl. _It was not the same._

"My lord?" I looked up to find one of Tutu's maids standing before me. Her hair looked like lavender, and had dark skin, "These letters came today. From the royal families."

I grabbed them from her, growing irritated at how she ruined my day dreams. There was a total of five letters delivered here. _Possibly from yesterdays announcement._

As I opened the first letter, the maid continued to stand before me, "Will that be all, Your Majesty?" I glanced up at her, speaking in a harsh tone, "That will be all."

She quickly bowed, "As you wish." I waited for her to leave, watching her scurry towards the kitchen door. I pulled the letter from the envelope from the Lady Cruden. A widow and cousin to my grandfather. She had married a Duke overseas but after his death and no children, she came back to the Imperial City for the remainder of her days. There was the occasion where she begged for Mytho and I to visit,_ What could this old hag want now?_

The letter began in shaking words: _His Majesty, King Siegfried, I was pleased to hear of your brothers engagement. Your grandfather, the late King Drosselmeyer would be please to see his family expanding. May God bless you and to help you find a wife -_

I threw the letter down, "Ugly old hag!" I tore open the next letter. Lord Charles the III left his insignia at the top of the page: _His Majesty King Siegfried, It is with happy hearts that my family would send this message to congratulate your brother on his upcoming nuptials. Long live the King and royal family. May more luck come to the family in the future." _I groaned, _What does that mean?_

I opened the next, the royal family of Mallards sent wishes as well: _His Majesty, King Siegfried, Our family sends with best wishes to Prince Mytho and his bride-to-be on his upcoming wedding. May the Lord smile down on the royal family and give Prince Mytho a successful marriage-_

I stood from my chair, causing it fall over behind me as I threw the letter down onto my untouched plate. It absorbed the moisture from the potatoes and the small pieces of ham. With a swift swing, I knocked all the letters, my goblet, and my plate onto the stone floor.

One of the maids that was cleaning the table rushed to clean up the mess. The broken platter was shattered, my goblet rolled towards the wall and all the letters covered my dirty food. I glared at the yellow haired girl with the bright red cheeks as she threw herself down before the mess. She went to pick up the pieces, "I will clean this immediately!"

I shook my head, storming off from the table towards the den, _They are all laughing at me! They mock me of what I do not have!_

As I entered the den, I looked up at the portrait of us as children. It was just after Princess Tutu's family died. It was a few months after my mother was murdered and my father was cast out. My grandfather sat on his throne with a insane smile on his face. I stood on his right with my head held high and no smile, he had one hand on my left shoulder. Mytho stood on his left with his head down slightly, a soft smile, and my mothers eyes looking back at me. Princess Tutu sat in front of my grandfather. Her wild red hair was trying to escape the hairpins that held it in a bun. She wore a yellow dress, a wide smile and large blue eyes beaming back at me.

I snapped my finger, the guard that stood outside the den marched in, "Yes, my King."

"Did you find her?" The knight bowed respectfully, "We searched the entire city and on the outskirts. No one saw a girl with red hari in the same description as Princess Tutu."

I spun around, yelling at him, "Well searched again! Have them look in nearby towns! Anyone asks, you are looking for a thief who stole from me!" He quickly rose, "Yes sire."

He marched off and gathered more guards that stood near the front entry way. I looked up at the portrait once more. _She was everything I wanted, but I _will _get what I want. No one will take that from me. _Her blue orbs burned my soul as I continued to stare at her, _I'll find you and lock you away. You'll never see daylight again. You will be mine and mine alone. _I turned and left the room to hide myself from her strong gaze_, I'll make you give me your heart so you will love only me and no one else._

_..._

* * *

><p>We arrived into a small town that night and camped not far from an inn. Although we had enough to buy a room, we need to spare it for when we arrived back home. Not only did I have to fill my rations since Ahiru will be living with me and Autor had to think of Miss Eidel and Uzura to take care of.<p>

Since Miss Eidel was a single mother to Uzura and barely could afford money to support them, Autor and I took care of them. Now with another mouth to feed, it would be hard for me to help Miss Eidel. This was our small and strange family,_ With a new member to our happy family._

I had our small group camp near the forest lining, worried of thieves would attack us in the night. This morning breakfast as quick and now we were beginning to leave. Ahiru and Autor prepared their bags as I went to refill my canteen moments ago. I walked back to them from the inn, enjoying the taste of the water. _We shall be home by tomorrow evening. What a relief. _I glanced up to find Imperial guards riding towards me on horses. I stood, waiting patiently, _Do they know who I am?_ I held my breathe as they approached me. One of the guard cleared his throat, addressing me as the other looked around curiously, "Have you seen a red haired girl with short hair? She has blue eyes and is short for her age."

Ahiru came to my mind immediately, "No, I haven't. What is this about so I may warn others?" The guard glared at me but the other answered for him, "She is a thief and took something valuable from King Siegfried."

I nodded, slipping my water canteen in my bag, "I shall alert the authorities when I see this thief!" They rode on their horses past me towards the next town without another word.

The moment they disappeared around the inn, I ran quickly to Autor and Ahiru, who waited near the the edge of the woods. Autor had finished packing and Ahiru brushed her hair with a borrowed comb of mine, "Are we all set to leave?" I shook my head, shushing them, "Get down!" They both threw themselves into the weed patch, leaning close to me, "There are Imperial guards here to arrest Ahiru. She is apparently a thief at large that stole from the King." Autor gasped and turned to her, "Are you really a thief?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Why would I return to the Imperial City if I stole something?"

"Well... explain why they are after you." Autor rose his voice to her. Ahiru cringed at the question, "It is a long story -"

I shushed them, "We can talk about it later. Put on your coat and wear your hood up, we are leaving." We kept to the forests as more guards came riding more roads to different cities.

After nearly two hours or walking and running through the trees, we stopped. Exhausted, we hid behind trees and watched the roads as more guards traveled back and forth quickly on their horses. Ahiru sat closely to me, "You do not believe them, do you?" I turned to look at her, those blue eyes pleading with me to understand. Autor sat behind her, pushing his glasses up his nose and watching me closely. The night Ahiru slept in my room, her dancing was graceful and pure perfection. No girl with that much talent and skills would waist her time on stealing.

"No, but that does not matter. We need a way out of here fast. We cannot make it back to Kinkan on foot."

"What about that?" Ahiru and I turned to see a old timer riding a covered wagon. I stood up and peeking from behind the tree, "We could hide Ahiru in the back." Before anyone them could object, I ran to the covered wagon. The old man, who chewed on a twig turned to me, "Why, hello there."

"I was hoping you would give us a ride as close to Kinkan as possible." The old man held my gaze with an emotionless face, "How many of you are there?" I dared not look into the forest, worried I would give up my friends if this man were to turn us in, "Just two more. There are guards who are trying to arrest my friend under a false charge. You have to help us. She is only a little girl."

The man quickly nodded with a smile, "I would help you even if she was guilty. I ne'er trusted the guards of the Imperial City. She can hid under my cabbages in the back." I shook his hand happily, "Thank you!" I spun around and waved them towards me. Once they reached us, Autor climbed up to sit with the old man on his seat. Ahiru bowed before the older fellow, "Thank you, sir."

I led her to the back of the wagon before another word can be said, "You have to hide underneath the cabbages." She nodded and climbed on top of the vegetables. She laid down as I covered her body with all the cabbages. Once I was convinced she had disappeared underneath it all, I ran to the front and rode with the man and Autor on the seat.

As the horses began to move again, the old man turned to me, "I am traveling to Redwood. Does that help you?" I nodded, "That is the same direction as Kinkan." We rode in complete silence. I was thankful and began to think of ways to get back home without getting caught by all the guards. _Why are they searching for her? What will happen to her? _

My thinking died short as we had another encounter. The guard that stopped us were not the same from earlier. He marched up to us after climbing down from his horse, "What do you have here?"

The old man groaned in a dull-like voice, "We are delivering these cabbages to Redwood for an orphanage. It's for a festival for a professors birthday tomorrow. These are my boys."

The guard looked at Autor and I closely and then walked to the back of the wagon, "Well, you do not mind if I check in the back, do you?"

"Not at all." The old man murmured. Autor looked at me, frightened._ If she is found, we will all share the same punishment_. I turned around and watched. The Imperial guard leaned into the wagon and examined the cabbages for a long time. He then pulled his sword out and began to randomly stab them. I struggled not to gasp,_ 'Ahiru?_' After a few more jabs, the guard left and came back to us once more, "Sorry to have troubled you. Good day." As the guard rode away in the other direction, I jumped down and ran to the back, "Oh God." Autor climbed over the seat and began to move the cabbages one by one. I leaned into the back and searched, possibly looking for a dying Ahiru.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wowwww! I cannot believe how long it took me to update this... I've always hated when writers on here would never update and here I am... not updating... You deserve to hate me... BUT! I finally got the next chapter. This one was hard. it was like a writers block. Thankfully, i over came it and here it is! I like how this story is turning out. It's super long though... have to work with it, but I think it's turning out lovely. What do you think? **

**...**

* * *

><p>"Ahiru?!" Fakir whispered softly.<p>

I dug through the cabbages, flinging them to the side, reaching over the wood seat. Fakir push as many of them frantically out of the way as possible, reaching his arms into the pile of cabbages.

Suddenly a arm shot out from the cabbages, a slender hand reaching out to us, "I'm okay!" I groaned, relaxing seeing the slender hand. I rested my forehead on my arm that lie against the seat, "That scared me." I turned to look at the old man next to me. He was smiling, but shock was still written on his face.  
>The old man adjusted his hat before settling himself back in his seat, "I'm sorry that happened. I had no idea he was going to stab the cabbages!" I chuckled and looked back at Fakir.<p>

He sighed with relief and placed the cabbages back in their proper place, "Are you hurt, Ahiru?"

There was a long moment of silence before she answered, "Um - N-no... but the guard cut your trousers, Fakir. There is a large cut on the side." I glanced at Fakir, watching his cheeks turn a faint pink. I grimaced at this._ How could he be this way towards this girl?_ _We hardly know her! She's dangerous..._

The old man smiled, clutching the reins again, "Don't worry, little miss. The orphanage would provide you some clothes. Very nice people. We aren't that far away now." I slid closer to the man, making room for Fakir as he walked back to the front of the carriage.

I held my hand out to him, helping him climb up to the seat. Fakir nodded to me in thanks as we went back on our way. I looked down the road behind us, looking out for more guards, what has she done to receive this treatment?

None of this is making sense. I cleared my throat as I turned to Fakir. He was slouched, his bangs hanging down his face, "What are we going to do?" He simply shrugged, pulling out his notebook from his satchel and began to write in it again.

Being raised to be proper and not to raise my voice, it was difficult for me to scorn Fakir. We had a simple plan in our lives. Work at the library, support Miss Eidel and her child and get by the best we could. We did not have the finance to support this girl. Especially if she was troublesome, "Are you planning on bringing this with us to Kinkan?"

Fakir glanced at me through his bangs, his green eyes piercing mine before going back to his notebook. Images flashed through my head of guards marching down the streets of Kinkan, hurting Miss Eidel and her child Uzura for this strange girl, "Do you want to put our family in danger?"

Fakir groaned, slamming his notebook shut, "Of course not! Ahiru is just -"

"She has guards chasing her!" I placed my hands on my knees, looking at the road ahead of us as the mans' horses dragged us along. One was a dark brown color with black mane and the other was spotted, white and black. I sighed, trying to control this pent up anger I felt._ I do not trust this girl_, "I cannot imagine what would happen if the guards took Miss Eidel and Uzura for Ahiru. They have nothing, but us. What will happen if we are arrested?"

"Go down swinging?" The old man chirped into the conversation. I looked at him, a polite smile on my face. A helpful man, but very crude against the law. I looked back at Fakir. His face was hidden now from his hair, his arms crossed tightly across his chest, "That will never happen..."

...

* * *

><p>I twirled my hair into a bun, sliding a pin in place to hold it up. Some of my curls fell, adding a cute look. I smiled at my reflection. My mind went back to the announcement of my engagement. Her large blue eyes looking up at me, her soul looked like it was ready to break. If her heart was on her sleeve, it would have shriveled up and fell to the ground. <em>Power.<em> I felt the power of that moment. I controlled her fate. For once, I was in control of my emotions, not her. She was no longer controlling how I felt anymore. She was the small life boat and I was the oceans waves, pushing her further out to sea.

I held my hand up to my painted lips, trying to control my giggle from being heard from any of the maids.

Tutu is now far away, the guards searching for her were watching the celebration. Away from my Mytho. I powered my cheeks lightly, adding a pink color to my pale skin. That was something that Tutu had that I envied from her looks. She had sun-kissed skin, with bright hair. Men always found girls with bright hair and blue eyes beautiful. My dark hair and pale skin added a depressing look to me. My red eyes were exotic, but many thought I was uneducated. That I was foreign to this country due to my looks.

One of the maids walked into my chamber. Her yellow curls in two pigtails on each side of her face bowed before me. I always saw her escorting Princess Tutu about the palace, along with the purple haired one. her voice was quiet, "Lady Rue, the Crowned Prince approaches."

I dismissed her with a flick of my wrist. She scurried across my room, to gather my chamber pot. I slowly rose from my chair that was in front of my mirror, after placing a bird clip in my hair. It was the first gift Mytho had ever given me. It was a bird carrying an olive branch, the family crest. It was so beautiful despite how old the trinket was. I smiled as I leaned my head forward, ready to place it in my hair. Just at the base of the bun.

The door was open by a guard as Mytho walked in. He held a small smile on his face, "Rue." He approached me quickly. His hands held mine as he went to kiss my cheek gently. I smiled at this affection as I instinctively inhaled his familiar scent of spices. I had longed for moments like this as I scrubbed the floors and cleaned the windows as a child. Hurrying to run off to our secret hideout to go and play together.

Mytho looked tired today, his life was beginning to become busy looking for the lost princess. With him constantly looking after the King and taking care of the advisers, we had barely spent time together alone. With him cleaning up after the King while he locks himself away, it really began to wear my fiancee down.

He extended his elbow to me, which I wrapped my arm around it eagerly. Tonight we were having dinner alone. Just Mytho and I.

...

* * *

><p>I groaned, climbing out of the large pile of cabbages. The smell of cabbages was now completely disgusting to me. Fakir held his hand out to me as I climbed down. Autor walked with the old cabbage farmer as he approached some of the children that came up the the carriage.<p>

I smiled at Fakir as held pulled me close till I finally got down. It was nice to have some friends after being locked out and shunned from my home. Fakir looked at my arms, "Are you cut?"

I glanced down, examining my arms, "No, but the leg in these trousers are torn." I slid my hand into the sliced part of the trousers. It revealed some of my thigh, _but the elder gentleman was going to ask for some clothing for me._

Fakir nodded, "So, nothing is wrong?" I looked up at him, trying to confirm what I said with the look on my face, "Yes, Fakir. I AM fine."

"Good." Fakir then grabbed me by the elbow, dragging me to the side of the carriage, out of sight of the orphanage. I tugged at my arm, "What is the meaning of this?"

As soon as we were out of sight for the others, Fakir released me with a quick flick of his fingers, "Start talking. Why are those guards after you?" I stumbled slightly as he pushed me away from him.

I spun around, glaring at him, "I thought you could trust me!?"

"I thought so too! Then the guards started chasing us and stabbing peoples' cabbages!" He took a large step towards me. He was so close, it made my knees weak from knowing how warm his hugs were. I wanted to feel safe again, just like those hugs offered, "We have a small family. There are others who depend on Autor and me. We can't risk their safety for you unless we know what's going on."

His eyes looked down at me sternly, the expression of his eyes were empty. It was as if I had to fill those eyes with answers... of who I truly am. I turned form him, wrapping my arms around my waist. The cool nights breeze began to creep up my legs through the tear on my trousers.

Golden - honey eyes flashed before me. Her red eyes came shortly after his vanished. My throat began to tighten as finally the red - brown eyes were the only thing that I saw. I felt tears begging to escape. "I am a ballet dancer and was engaged." I was in complete awe, being able to admit this to Fakir. I glanced up at him, to see his eyes grow large, staring at me. I felt my bottom jaw quiver at the thought of being promised to Siegfried. A King who would send vicious guards after his 'runaway' fiancee.

I then blinked away the tears, staring up at him. Anger replaced my helplessness on that subject, "I did my best to be what _they_ wanted me to be! Expecting that_ I_ should be everything in that_ stupid book_! My one mistake in their perfect life and I am tossed out!" I gritted my teeth, wanting to lash out at these feelings.

Fakir's eyes softened as I spoke. Autor came around the corner. I turned from him, not wanting to think I was giving him excuses, "I cannot go back. I do not want a life that will never be my own." Autor stepped towards Fakir, quietly listening.

I adjusted my large shirt and trousers, finally deciding what I was going to do, "I will leave on my own. I do not want your family hurt because of me." I turned and smiled at them, "You showed me more friendship than I have ever known. Thank you for everything." I began to walk by them, turning the corner of the carriage to the children who surrounded the elder gentleman. Walking up to the large group, I pulled up my hood, to protect these children and this man in case anyone would discover who I was.

"Who was he?" I didn't bother to ask who he was mentioning. He was referring to my fiancee. _Well... it doesn't matter now._ I doubt there will be a wedding after this. I didn't bother looking back at them. I just simply answered, "Not a simple man. One who could control everything in this country and everyone would obey without question."

I began to walk towards the building. A blonde hair woman with messy curls handed clothing to the elderly man. They spoke a few words to each other, before he turned to me. I held my arms out as he handed them to me, "They have enough to spare at the moment. This was all they can give." I smiled at the plain dresses. _The cotton of the material feels nicer than the clothes I am wearing now._

"Thank you, sir." He smiled before going back to his horses and cabbages.

I began to slide the clothes into my sack, preparing for the endless night of fleeing this country. Standing underneath the lantern of the orphanage, I began to count the money I had left and the rations Fakir left me._ I suppose this is where my life will begin, a life that is my own._

"Ahiru?" Fakir approached me, his eyebrows bunched together. Autor stood behind him, a frown on his face and his hands deep in his pockets. His eyes were hidden from his glasses from the glare of the lantern. I then turned to look into Fakir's dark green eyes. The kindest I saw that first day was in them. He then held his hand out, offering me this small gesture. I could only stare at his hand, deciding if I should leave with him or not.

_What of their small family?_

..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. I got this done sooner than I thought. Must have been then. What is there to say? In case no one knows, I've been kind of heart broken these past few days. My old laptop crashed, along with my stories I've been working on. I keep wondering how I'm going to start over. My outline gone and all... You might be thinking, 'Oh, how bad can that be? It's just an outline!' You don't understand... this is a very LONG story. So much detail...**

**Where were we? Oh, yes. Ahiru is left with the question to join a new family and risking their lives. What is going on in the palace while the guards hunt her down? We will see! More drama, more darkness to come as the story goes along. This will be a short chapter, but the next one is in progress as you read this.**

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. I'm all ears. And I'm so glad to be back. ^-^**

* * *

><p>I ran behind them, holding my hood up to keep it from falling from my head. Fakir held my hand in a tightening grip, his nails piercing my skin. I glanced over my shoulder down the dark path behind us. My heart was beating at a fast pace. We had seen three guards since we left the orphanage.<p>

I glanced at Autor who had a grimace on his face. I knew he was angry at me. _I would destroy their world if the guards were to discover that they were harboring me. _

Fakir then stopped, looking at our surroundings. He held a finger to his lips as he looked at me. His green eyes glimmering from the moon. He then gestured to the tree I stood next to. Nodding, I ran off to the side of the road, hiding behind the old oak tree. I clung to the rough bark of it as Fakir whispered to Autor.

Autor kept nodding, absorbing every word that Fakir said. I took slow breaths, feeling the muscles in my stomach and legs begin to relax. Fakir then knelt on the ground, taking off his back pack and placing it on the ground. Autor then came to me in a soft whisper, "We must go a head into Kinkan. Just a precaution." I nodded, clinging to the straps on my bag. I glanced back at Fakir as he dug through the contents of his back pack. Autor continued, drawing me back to him, "You will have to wait here till we return. It might be hours; even days. You'll have enough rations if that does happen. For your safety, remain here till you here our whistle. Then you will know that you're safe."

My heart began to beat hard in my chest, "No, no no..." _They cannot leave me too! _I felt tears in my eyes. _How can I fend for myself if I am found? They cannot abandoned me now after everything._

Fakir then approached me, slinging his bag over a shoulder, "Take this." He held two loaves of bread towards me. I grabbed them quickly and slid them into my sack. After placing my bag in my back, Fakir stepped closer to me. His breathe was practically against my face. I blushed as he whispered, "I won't be here if something happens. There will be no one here to defend you." He placed something smooth in my hand. My breath hitched. _I cannot believe this... _I slowly glanced down at our hands between us.

I felt my heart fall into my stomach and my fingers clung to the wooden handle as I pressed a long dagger to my chest, "Trust no one. Wait till you hear our signal." I gulped, _This weapon is rather heavy._ I looked back at him as he sternly looked at me, "We _will _come back."

I then looked at Autor, his eyebrows were pressed together in a concerned manner. I felt tears in my eyes, _I have to do this._ Finally nodding and smiling, "Thank you and be safe." My face turned red for a quick second before I went on my tip-toes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Without looking at Fakir, I went and kissed Autor as well. Then without a second glance, I ran from them and into the forest.

Tears fell from my face as I dodged the tree branches and hopped through the tall weeds. I wrapped my cloak around my body with one hand and Fakir's dagger in the other. When I found a large boulder amongst the trees, I leaned against it. Catching my breathe once more, I looked down at the weapon.

It was rather long and thin for a dagger. _Siegfried carries one on his person at all times. _I unclasped the clip that held it to the holster. I then drew it, marveled at how it shined in the light. Slowly, I ran my thumb along the blades tip.

Finally I sat on the cold earth, holding the dagger in my hands. Despite the face that my hands trembled. I closed my eyes and listened._ Listening. Waiting for guards to march my way and take me away from my new found freedom._

…

* * *

><p>I giggled, trying to hold my drink still as I took a sip of the water. Mytho chuckled to himself. There was a large dinner in front of us; chicken, fried vegetables and two different types of stews. We had just begun to eat the dinner in front of us. A servant scurried to my side and refilled my glass.<p>

Mytho nodded to the servant, "Thank you." He hung his head, taking a sip of his strew. I became fascinated in Mytho. His soft manner and kind heart. _Half of his ideas for the people are just brilliant._ _He would have made a great King. _His white hair with its thick waves, poured down and hid his face from me. _No wonder Princess Tutu adored him._

His movements were slow, as if he calculated each move he made. He lifted his head slowly, still looking down at his meal. There were dark circles beginning to grow beneath his eyes due to the lack of sleep and stress. _Still handsome. _Mytho then looked directly into mine. His body paused, holding my gaze.

_Golden colored eyes. A pure soul. _A small smile grew on his face, "Are you not hungry, fiancee?" I tried to keep myself from smiling, "Yes, I'm just admiring you. That's all."

He shrugged, looking back at his food, "I should be the one to do such a thing since you are the beautiful one of both of us." His ears and cheeks begin to grow pink. I could only smile at his reaction and began to eat. With my silverware, I took a bite of a fried asparagus.

Suddenly, a maid came scurrying into the dining room, "Forgive me, your Majesty!" She bowed quickly, clearly out of breath. Mytho slowly stood, placing his napkin next to his plate, "No, it is fine. What's wrong?"

"It's the King. He's in a rage like I've never seen before. I've been sent for you to stop him." _Ugh, what is it now?_ Before I could say another word, Mytho stepped away from the dining table.I slowly stood from my chair as Mytho marched from the room. My heart skipped a beat as he left without another word. _Is this my doing? _

I turned to the servants that stood waiting, "Could you keep this food warm till the Crown Prince returns?" They bowed before they went to the table, "Yes, Lady Rue." I weakly smiled as I ran from the room after the Prince.

Once I reached the staircases. Two maids stood close, whispering to each other. _Such gossip from little girls. _I cleared my throat loudly, pulling my sash around my body, "Which way did the Crown Prince go?"

The maids bowed quickly, lowering their heads in a frightened manner, "To the Kings bed chambers, my Lady." I waved my wrist to dismiss them. The young maids bowed once more before leaving the room. I then ran to the north wing of the palace. I pulled as much of the ruffles of my dress as possible to hurry up the long staircase.

Once I reached the hallway, I scurried down to the Kings private chambers. The paintings of the previous rulers and heirs were on the walls. All had an expressionless face with emotionless eyes. _Mytho and I will be on these walls someday_.

In sight of his chambers, I saw four guards in front of the doors and the eldest adviser, Xavier stood outside it, a sad look was on his face. I approached him as he turned and bowed, "Lady Rue."

I held my hand out to him to stop him from the formal introductions, _I can only take so much of that a day_. My attention then went to yelling and screaming into the Siegfrieds room, "What is wrong?"

Xavier hung his head, "We have received word late this evening that there is a possibility that Princess Tutu is dead. We are still waiting confirmation, but it is most likely true." _Dead? Impossible. _I shook my head, laughing, "This is a joke." Adviser Xavier bowed, "I suggest you return to your chambers, my lady. I know how important Princess Tutu and her family were to the royal family." I shook my head, clutching my sash as I marched to the bed chamber.

Once I stepped in front of the Guards, they looked down at me. A few moments passed before they allowed me entrance into the Kings bed chambers. The door slowly opened to reveal a terrifying scene. Siegfried leaned over his desk, his chest heaving and his shoulder slouched. There were broken vases, books, and clothes thrown about the room.

I cautiously walked into the room. The sound of crunching glass and Siegfried's screams of anguish filled the room. I then looked up at Mytho, who was sitting on Siegfried's bed with his head hung downwards. Jealousy clung at my heart as I saw a tear fall from his face. _She can't be dead. She was there the other day._

I had never seen such sorrow since the death of their mother, Crowned Princess Lorraine. Mytho then released his perfect posture and covered his face, hiding himself. _Just like Siegfried has been since Tutu disappeared. _I rushed to his side and knelt in front of him, "Mytho?" He suddenly grabbed me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and sobbed. My heart ached as I felt his wet tears on my neck.

I dug my nails into his back and held him. _I didn't want this._

…

* * *

><p>"I don't like this. What if -" I shushed him harshly, "What did I say? Not another word till we are home!" I glanced behind us towards the entrance of the town. <em>She will be fine. <em>Guards were in the town, looking for the missing dancer. '_I am a ballet dancer and was engaged.' _I sighed as I saw Miss Edel cottage just down the street, "We're not far form home. _Engaged... _Autor walked ahead of me as we were just a few feet now in front of the cottage, more eager than I was.

'_Thank you and be safe.' _I pulled on the straps from my bag tightly, feeling them press against my shoulders. _What if she is found? Would they kill her for running away?_

"I told you everything I know!" I stopped in my tracks, grabbing Autors shoulder. I gestured towards the direction of the voices. To the left were two guards, interrogating a young boy. His brown hair was in matted and his clothes did not fit him. There was a medallion around his neck, _possibly a child of one of the bandits up stream. _

Autor whispered, "I'll find out what is going on."

I slowly followed him, watching the guards closely. _Do they know my face or who I am? "_Are you sure about this boy? We need to know if this is what you truly saw." One of the guards said in a harsh tone. Autor approached them and smiled at the guards politely, "Is there a problem?" They slowly turned to us. One wore his palace helmet while the other did not. He was a rough looking man with blond hair, looking tired of his travels far from home.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you!" The one that wore the helmet then climbed his horse, "Let's go and confirm what has happened."

We stepped aside quickly as the other guard clumsily got on his horse and watched as they rode their horses from the town. The boy sighed, leaning against the wall. Autor stepped towards him, "It's alright. What happened?"

The boy wouldn't look at him as he spoke, "The palace guards were asking questions and I was just telling them what I knew from the stories back at camp."

"Where they looking for someone?" Autor asked some more. The boy shrugged, clearly shy. _You would think a boy from such an outfit would be more snappy and crude._

I grew frustrated with the waiting and asked, "What did he ask you?" The boy then glanced up from underneath his long hair to look at me. Then his dark brown eyes widened as he stared at me, "You're Karon's nephew, aren't you?" There was bitterness in his voice, his posture growing stiff.

My breath was caught in my throat. The boy shifted awkwardly, looking away from me quickly, "I'm not suppose to talk to you." I looked at Autor, hoping he would say something to clear the air as usual. Instead, he was looking at me from the corner of his eyes, not saying a word. _Yep, he's still mad at me_.

I chuckled, walking away from the boy, "Typical." It didn't surprise me that this boy or any of them didn't want to talk to me. I walked towards the cottage slowly, waiting for Autor to return.

_This has been an uneventful day, hasn't it? _Everything came to mind from what happened today. _Guards, crying, stabbing cabbages, orphanages, runaways... _Stopping in my tracks, I slowly placed my finger tips to my cheek, _and_ _kisses -_

"Fakir!" I jumped and quickly turned to look behind me as Autor ran up to me, "What did the boy say?"

He looked puzzled, and lost in thought, "The guards are calling off their search." I sighed in relief, walking towards the cottage, "Good, we will wait till early morning to get -"

"You don't understand. They believe she's dead." _Dead? _I slowly turned to Autor. His face was blank now, his blue eyes staring at me, "What do you mean... dead?"

Autor groaned, frustrated with me, "Is there another meaning to dead? The 'Kings Thief' is pronounced dead." My hands dropped to my sides, _how is that possible? We just saw Ahiru at least an half hour ago. Did they find her already? _

_..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here we are again, my little chickadees. It's taken me a while, but here it is. Chapter 11. I'm so happy you are still following this. I love this story and I'm starting over on a new outline. Although its not the same, I think its much more juicier. **

**I have updated the rest of the chapters as I struggled with this chapter. Feel free to read again, but its just fixing typos and more dialogue. Now onto the story. Enjoy and let me know what you think so far!**

**...**

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall, staring out the crack in the curtain. The street lanterns were dim, but I knew there was no one on the streets. We hadn't seen a guard for the rest of the evening. <em>This is the strangest day I ever had all year.<em>

"I can't believe what you boys went through and that poor girl." Miss Eidel sat down, placing down a tray of cups, a tea kettle and some biscuits. Autor waited as she placed one in front of him and poured tea into his tiny cup. He nodded, "Thank you, Miss Eidel."I walked towards the table, grabbing a biscuit from the tray. _I know I should be hungry, but I can't concentrate. She's been on her own for about two hours now. _I sat in the chair next to Autor, "What did that boy say again?"

Autor took a quick sip of his tea before replying, "That young boy said his family lives with the bandits and they saw Ahiru floating in the boat down the river. They thought she was a dead, based on their religious beliefs. When a loved one dies, they put them in a boat and set the boat on fire."

I took a small bit of the biscuit, nodding my head as he spoke, "It's bad luck to let the body float down the river without fire, so the bandits and gypsies left Ahiru alone, not wanting to be cursed."

"It surprises me that they didn't question the rest of the town. They all saw her."

Autor shrugged, grabbing a biscuit as well I guess they only were able to talk to the thieves and gypsies instead, "No one else is out in the streets and they are the only ones near the outskirts of Kinkan. Ahiru is very lucky that the guards aren't that thorough with their search."

Leaning back in my chair, I looked up at the ceiling, "I think we should get her now. It's a cold outside tonight." Autor quickly looked at me, shaking his head, "We should wait and discuss what to do next!" He leaned forward towards me, "She is a thief! We can't allow that in our home."

"Autor!" Miss Eidel looked at him sternly, hardly causing a wrinkle to her soft face.

"She needs us and she is no thief!" I tossed my biscuit on the table, "She is a dancer! Anyone who spends five minutes with her would know that." He groaned, placing his tea down, "We can't trust her, Fakir."

He stood up, "I know you like her very much, but you have to face facts. I know she is a pretty thing, but she is dangerous."

Before I could answer and stand, Miss Eidel calmly spoke, "If what you told me is true Autor, about her being shunned away from the only home she ever known, she belongs with us."

"Miss Eidel, think of Uzura!" He stomped his foot like a child. I smiled at him. _She took my side for once. _I gave a quiet chuckle at the thought_. He's not use to being rejected. _Autor came from a very rich family who enrolled him into the academy because of their graduate rate. He was cut off from them when he started ditching school to work and help Miss Eidel, Uzura and I. _We're the only family he has._

"I know what is good for my child, Autor. I don't want her to grow up with these values you are suggesting. Ignoring this girl is harsh and cruel. She lost everything. Just like us." She extended her hands outwards, gesturing to all of us in the room, "Fakir lost his family due to death and an uncle to revenge. You lost your family due to ignorance..." Her voice slowly trailed off. Miss Eidel sat down slowly, sadness growing on her face, "- and Uzura has no father because I am... naive."

She hung her head, her eyes on the table in front of her. A few moments passed before she spoke again, "Ahiru belongs with us. She became apart of our family the day she was cast out." She then looked at Autor, a few tears in her eyes, "Bring her home. We will be fine, regardless of this whole King's Thief' charade. We're strong, no matter what this town thinks of us."

It never fails to surprise me at how this town treated Miss Eidel. Like she was some sort of harlot and temptress, but that was nothing remotely close to who she really was. I looked at Autor, who looked upset, on the verge of crying.

Miss Eidel smiled at us, shooing us away, "Now hurry, before dawn comes. It'll be better to get her in the house in the dark without anyone seeing her. Besides, I would like to meet this 'pretty thing'." Autor nodded, "Alright." He turned to me with a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Lets go, Fakir."

…

* * *

><p>I struggled to carry Siegfried to his bed, "The guards said some gypsies saw a girl with the description of Tutu riding down the river in a boat. In a burial fashion. The night she disappeared." He covered his face from me. His voice trembled and was completely unrecognizable. I rubbed his back, trying to console him. <em>She's dead. Our sister is dead. My brother's fiancee is dead. My dear friend. <em>I nodded, my throat burned, my eyes hurt from wanting to cry.

Siegfried tripped before tumbling onto his bed. I clung to him, trying to help him regain his balance Rue stood outside his room, her eyes downcast. Maids rushed about the room, picking up the mess that my brother had made. Her death struck a cord within us. _I hadn't felt such despair since mother's death._

"I knew you loved her very much Siegfried." He slowly looked at me. My heart twisted as he looked into my eyes. _He is sinking into insanity. _His red – brown eyes were menacing. They hardly had any color to them, just tiny black dots. The bags under his eyes were red and dark, from the lack of sleep and crying, "They believe she killed herself."

_What?! How dare they say that about Tutu! _I shook my head, not believing a word of it, "That's not possible!"

"It is true, Mytho! She killed herself!" I released my brother onto his bed finally, turning towards the nearest maid. "Excuse me?" She bowed, her eyes never looking up from the floor, "Your Majesty."

"Go to the doctor and bring a potion of nightshade here for the King. Do so swiftly." She bowed, lifting the front of her dress to scurry from here. I turned back to Siegfried, who was clutching his shirt. His chest rose and fell, "Princess Tutu killed herself, doing her family's traditional burial."

He began to sob, "To rid herself of me! She never loved me!"

_This is all my fault. If I had not confronted her, she would still be alive. I turned her love aside for my selfish desires. Because of my love for Rue, she must have killed herself in despair._

"Brother, this is my fault." I sat at his bedside, thinking back to Ahiru's face. Her blue eyes were watery and her jaw clenched. _She tried so hard not to cry in front of me, _"I confronted her." My heart ached just confessing this to him, "I chose another and she could not bare it. I chose my own selfish needs and she acted out violently." I felt tears falling, "I hurt my dear friend and my brother. I am so sorry-"

Suddenly, he grabbed the collar of my dress shirt, shaking me violently. His balled up as much of my shirt in his fists, "Don't you dare say that again! This is her fault! She did this to US!" I felt like I was staring into the eyes of a madman hell bent on retribution, but only to be robbed of it just inches from his grasp. "All of the guilt and the worry! She did this! Tutu did this! She did this to us and I will NEVER forgive her!"

I gasped as his grip tightened, "Brother, stop!"

"Guards!" Rue sudden scream sent fear down my spine. It felt cold and it prickled my bones. I felt tears in my eyes, _He will never recover from this death. What kind of brother am I? I cannot even console him! _I tried to shush him as the guards pried his fingers from my shirt.

"I will NEVER forgive her!" His screams were like roars in the room. Suddenly the maid I sent away came back into the room, holding a small bottle, "Prince Mytho, I have what you requested."

"Bring it here!" I reached my hand out as she placed it in my hands. Siegfried fought against the guards that pinned him down. Quickly, I popped open the bottle, "Hold the King down for his own sake!" Siegfried kicked, his face red from yelling and from the mead he drank, "She did this to us!" I shushed him, kneeling above him on his bed, "Just drink this and rest. It'll calm you."

A few moments of resisting, I was able to convince him to drink the liquid.

...

* * *

><p>I laid on the dirt, not caring for it getting in my hair. All I could hear around me were crickets and frogs. I shivered as the breeze blew on my cloak slightly in the air. <em>I hope Fakir is sure about this. What if I hurt his loved ones? I could never do that to anyone, no matter how horrible I feel. <em>I sat up, staring up at the sky. The moon was just beginning to set above the trees. _They left me no more than an hour and I am already so scared. _

I leaned around the rock, staring out towards the road, but couldn't see nothing. I knew I was off a great distance away, but these woods echoed. _I am sure to hear a whistle from here. _I sighed deeply, clutching the dagger against my chest. The leather of its sheath was comforting to me.

"I will never see my friends again. The dancers and Pike and Lilie." _I will never see his eyes again. I will never feel Siegfried's hugs again. _I groaned, resting my head against the boulder roughly, _Why should you care!? They never cared for you! If you go back, you would have to continue living the fairy tale. Do you not love being Ahiru again? Such freedom and such friendship?_

I was ripped from my day dream at the sound of a twig cracking off to my left. I squinted towards the tree line. The suns morning rays was barely glowing through the trees. _Oh God, they found me! What would Fakir do? _I hesitated, _You already know the answer, moron. _

Slowly I began to take off my bag, setting it down with a ' blump'. I then began to unclasp the dagger form the sheath, _You can do this! _At a painful pace, I ventured towards the trees. _Just swing. These men will try to hurt you if you yield or run. _

I walked down the small hill towards the trees, dodging branches stretching towards either side of me. I took a deep breathe when I finally reached the trees. I paused listening for another crack, which came right in front of me. _There's a path. They're this way. _The small path lead through the tall grass. I lowered Fakir's dagger, enjoying this moment through the tall grass. I giggled as it felt the grass tickle my palm, "I must have just imagined-"

"Quack!" Followed by another snapping twig. I screamed, covering my head. The dagger fell to my feet, clanking on the dirty ground. Moments passed before I peeked through my fingers. I could only laugh as a duck barely flew by me, "You're the monster scaring me." I chuckled again, but was silenced once more._ I hear water. _I followed the path of the grass, listening to the rushing sown of water.

Suddenly I was sanding at the bank of the river. _It's so beautiful. _The sky was a pink color, as yellow light shined through the trees of Kinkan. The air was crisp. I placed the dagger down and removed my cloak. _This is the most beautiful moment I ever had in my entire life. _

I placed my right foot in front of me, taking a long step. I bent down as I stepped, slowly raising my arms. I took a soft breathe, my eyes fixated on the river ahead of me. I extended my arms in front of me, my finger tips barely touching as I twirled my left foot around me. The air felt good in my lungs as I danced, twirling and twirling as the sun came up, _I feel like a part of this beauty. _

Stopping my movement, I held my arms behind me. I then slid my left foot behind my right foot, slowly lifting my hands above. _This is better than any stage. _

I smiled and spun around towards the trees. My stomach churned as I stared ahead of me. _There's someone there. _My gaze was stuck on the yellow figure hidden behind the trees. I knelt down slowly, grabbing the dagger, "Show yourself!" My hands trembled holding the blade again, _I can't just stab someone! What ever it is, I can do this! _The dagger slipped from my hands as the figure stepped from the tree. My mouth went dry, _Why can't I scream?_

It took me a few moments to realize I WAS screaming from the pain in my throat. I barely even recognized my own voice. I shook my head in disbelief, "That not possible."

It was very tall and had large eyes and long ears. The snout was long and had a streak down it with a wide forehead. Its mouth was full of large teeth. I shook my head, still screaming, forgetting my cloak behind me. I gasped as I tripped on the fabric, not able to take my eyes away from the monster. I tried to crawl, but felt frozen.

_It has a face of a donkey._

_..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alrighty, kittens. New chapter. Hope you're all still following. I'm kind of slipping on updating lately, but glad some of you are still hanging in there. Sorry if I don't get back to you guys sooner. If I had time, all I would do is write. Blah blah blah... Anyways. Enough about me. What will happen now? Tutu is reported dead. Does that mean a new, clean slate? Let me know what you think?**

**...**

* * *

><p>I struggled to move my legs to run, but I could not look away from those lifeless eyes. The donkey was tall compared to me. The dark brown eyes did not move or blink. <em>It must be some demon here to consume my soul! <em>It wore funny party clothes meant for a boy. With white sleeves and a green vest and large, funny yellow trousers. Suddenly its limbs reached out for me. I gasped for air as human hands revealed themselves, "I'm so sorry!" The voice of this donkey was high pitched like a girl, despite its attire.

Then the long, slender fingers went to the neck of the creature and began to push up.

Tufts of red - brown curls popped out from underneath as girl came out from the head. _A costume... _

I pulled my knees to my chest, hugging myself as I glared at her. Her hair was short and in thick waves. She was very thin for her height. Her eyes were a chocolate color and a similar complexion to Fakir. She knelt down in front of me with a worried look on her face, "Don't be afraid. I didn't mean to scare you." She placed the head next to her on the ground, "Please don't cry anymore. I'm really sorry." Quickly, I reached for my cheek to realize I actually was crying.

Then I hung my head, embarrassed at what just happened, "Why are you dressed so scary!?"

The girl chuckled, "I'll tell you if you calm down."

It took a few moments, but I looked up at her and crossed my legs, "Okay."

She smiled at me, "I dress this way because of an old folk tale. There was a story in town a long time ago that this woman met her true love because she told her donkey she was in love with a man." Her eyes seemed to light up at telling me this, "One day, the donkey saw him and told the man her secret. They had confronted each other and were married."

I couldn't help but snort, "What a silly story!"

The girl only giggled with me, "It does, but I like it. So I have a metal box hidden out here so people could place their love letters inside and I deliver them in hope to encourage people to fall in love."

"Why go through all that for other people?"

She only shrugged, her gaze focused on the donkey head. Her fingers then began to play with one of the long ears, "Everyone wants to be loved. Wouldn't you want to wake in the morning with a letter from someone saying that they cared? Do you have anyone you want to do that for?"

My heart skipped a beat. My mind flashed back to a particular memory I always lingered on a few years ago. I sat with Mytho during a dancing session. I couldn't help but stare. The room was dark, the only light was from the window. His hair seemed to glow with a hint of blue and grey mixed in it. He was fixing his slipper when he turned to look at me.

His eyes were large and looked like they were filled with liquid gold. I felt like he could stare right into my soul. _"What is it, Tutu?" _I hung my head, making up another excuse to avoid any awkwardness between us. _I would have given anything to wake up with a letter from Mytho. Or if there was a girl like Hermia in the palace, I would have sent Mytho a letter everyday... but now? Such hopes were just silly, like her story._

"Is that why you are out here so early?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I dress up just in case someone comes along. I don't like giving up my secret identity." She then held her hand out towards me, "I'm Hermia."

"My name is Ahiru." I returned the gesture and shook her hand quickly. "I saw you dancing and couldn't help but watch. I've been dancing for years and never saw anyone dance as well as you do."

"Thank you. Are you from the academy?"

"Yeah... You should sign up. You are a really great dancer. Maybe you can teach a few classes or you could teach me a few things."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

...

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth in Mytho's bed chambers. I pressed my hands to my hips harshly, trying to avoid biting my nails. My mother was a strict woman and never allowed me to such a habit. "<em>You must look presentable at all times! You work in a palace, not some tavern." <em>I felt like the weight of the world weighed on my shoulders. _I know she is not dead. I saw her at the ceremony. The villagers reported it the night she disappeared. _I clasped my hands together in hopes to keep from shaking, _I have not seem them so distraught since their mother died. _

A maid bowed before me, "Does my lady need anything?" She did not bother to look up at me. I shooed her away with my hand, "Leave me be."

"Yes, my Lady." She scurried from the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. I sighed, covering my face.

_I could tell Mytho the truth, but he will hate me forever! Siegfried has been near comatose since she disappeared. I will lose him for good. She is not here and still causing me grief. She haunts these halls! _I felt my eyes burn at the possibilities presented in front of me, _I cannot lose him. He is all I ever wanted. My life and reason of living. All those years of hard labor and abuse to finally be with him every day. To soak up every word he spoke and being the object of his gaze. _

I played with the necklace I wore, _But I cannot see him in such pain. No doubt that they were friends. So close, I had to cast her out into the world. What to choose... give him the truth or ignore this? To put his mind at ease for his brother and himself or for give up the reason for my existence?_

The sound of the door opening broke me from my thoughts. Mytho stumbled in, his dark circles were noticeable despite his gaze fixated on his boots. _From crying and the lack of sleep. _

I couldn't hide my nervousness. I placed my arms at my sides and waited, "Mytho." He quickly looked up at me. His thick waves of white hair were a mess. His gentle eyes were swollen from crying, "Rue..." My hands trembled as he spoke my name in a breathless tone. He seemed surprised to see me. I slowly approached him, my heart beating so hard. _I should tell him_, "I was so scared. I came here to wait for you til the King fell asleep and -"

He shushed me, grabbing me for a hug, "I know." He pressed his face against my neck gently. I looked up at the ceiling as I felt him squeeze, "I am glad you are here with me. You are the only comfort and joy I have in my life."

My eyes watered at hearing this, "As you are mine." I felt his hand tangle itself in my hair. I relaxed as he smelled my hair, inhaling slowly. Every touch and embrace between us was pure instinct. _It always has been this way. _

Finally he turned to look at me. I took this glance as my cue to leave. I hung my head, bowing slightly to leave. I felt his hand tug be back towards him, his grip did not loosen, "Don't leave." I looked up at his face, shocked at what I heard. The noble prince. There was sorrow written in all his features. I couldn't help but blush as he continued, "I - I don't want to be alone..."

_I am selfish. Tutu will have to find her own happiness. With my help, Mytho can recover from this tragic loss. Siegfried will need to be cared for, but could continue on just the same. _I only nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him to his bed.

I climbed onto the large mattress, never letting go of his hand. I laid down as he rested his head against my breast. My face began to turn red as he draped his arm over me. I closed my eyes, stroking his hair to help him sleep.

...

* * *

><p>Autor kept whistling for ten minutes now. Dawn was coming quickly and Ahiru was nowhere in sight. <em>She should have been here by now. <em>I ran through the weeds, looking frantically, "She ran in this direction, how could she just disappear." Autor ran his hand through his hair, "I can't believe this. She shouldn't have gotten far."

I sighed, walking further into the forest. _She knew not to wander far. How could she expect to hear the whistle from this distance. _I walk to as far as the thick tree lining. _I remember father having a dog like this once, it never stayed put._

_That girl is more trouble than – _I glanced down and saw her back pack behind a large boulder. I ran to it, searching for anything for a sign of trouble. _No blood. _I glanced around quickly, looking for anything that might be hers.

"Fakir?" Autor began to walk in my direction, his voice was saturated in irritation, "What are you doing?"

_There's foot prints in the dirt. _I stood, picking up her bag and following the tracks.

_I swear this girl is worse than Uzura! _Miss Eidel's child was easily distracted and it seemed liked Ahiru was too. After I past a few trees, there was a small trail in the weeds, leading to the lake.

_I bet she will be like any other child, always having to keep an eye on her. Making sure she doesn't touch things and does what she's told. _Just a few feet away, I heard Ahiru giggling. _Finally, I can't believe how far the moron wandered. _I pushed the branches of trees away, lifting my gaze towards the lake, _She its going to make my hair fall out with all this-_

Ahiru finished twirling, dancing with another girl at the bank of the river. She then turned to look at me. Her hair whipped as she turned, cupping her face with small, illuminated red waves. Her small lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were bright, even compared to the glowing lake and morning sky. Her freckles were noticeable on her round cheeks as her lips grew into a smile, "Fakir."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath till Autor came up from behind me loudly, "There you are, Ahiru. We were looking for you." I then glanced to her friend, who was also wearing men's clothes. _Women are such strange creatures. _

"Who is this?" I glared at the girl, who seemed to tense up. She then picked up a donkey costume head by her feet. _I don't even want to know what that is about._

"This is Hermia. We were just dancing." She then turned to the tall girl, "This guy," she pointed at me harshly over her shoulder, "is Fakir and this gentlemen is Autor."

I only smiled as Autor walked up to Hermia, his hand stretched to shake hands in his own special way he has on making friends, "It's a pleasure. I think I've seen you around the academy."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

I crossed my arms, looking at Ahiru sternly, "You had us worried." Ahiru smiled back at me and shrugged, "When are you not worried?" She then turned to grab her cloak that was a few feet from her on the ground. Her movements were graceful as she wrapped her cloak around her neck. It helped against the cold morning air and covered the tear in her trousers from last night. She then grabbed my dagger, and placed it in its sheath. _She is a pretty thing_

"Fakir!" I turned, not realizing I hadn't heard a word Autor said, "What?" He smirked at me as he repeated, "I said we better get going."

Hermia nodded and waved at us before turning to Ahiru, "I have to go too, but I will see you later?"

"Okay!" A few moments passed til Ahiru walked up to me, holding my dagger in her hands, "I had no need for it." It was just as I had left it, no damage. I grabbed it, avoiding touching her hands, "Thanks." I placed it on my belt on the left side, where it belong. I sighed before I finally looked at her eyes. She had an intense gaze, always piercing. I didn't bother to look away, hoping I could make her just as uncomfortable as she made me feel, "We have to go. There is someone you must meet."

...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, my pretties! Here is chapter... 13? Maybe?... I'm not sure. This is background chapter. We will be going into depth of some character stories. Hints to dark pasts and learn why some are even in this story. I had fun writing this. Not because I'm sick, but I think this gives a little life to these characters. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Too crude? A little sad? **

**...**

* * *

><p>I marched along behind Autor. He did not speak since we left the lake. Hermia had her rounds of letters to deliver. Fakir had told me as we hiked back up to the main road, the guards had believed I was dead. <em>I can start all over. A whole new life. <em>Once i was able to walk freely about town, I hoped to find Hermia and stay good friends with her.

It surprised me that Autor did not complain about anything that transpired. I could only eye him as we walked through the city gates, _he seems very polite to me now. I wonder what changed his mind? _His harsh gaze from last night disappeared quickly. The town was barely rising as we walked quickly though the town. We only walked a few blocks to a tiny cottage, that was near a bridge that led to the academy. My hood remained up as I followed behind them to the small house. _I wonder who I am meeting?_

Autor stopped, turning to me, "You're meeting our dear friend. She has been like a mother to us. She would like to meet you." I couldn't help but gulp, _she must be the family they want to protect. _Fakir stepped towards me, holding his hand towards me. As long as I had known Fakir, his eyes were relentless and defiant. He had a personality that shined stubbornness and confidence, "Give me your bag." I looked up at his green eyes, "Why?"

He sighed, agitation written on his face, "She wouldn't want you to be carrying your bags around her house." His emerald eyes were blank and unreadable. I hesitated before slipping off the bag. He just slung it over his shoulder in a careless manner and proceeded to walk into the cottage with Autor on his tail.

Once I finally walked into the house, I kept my hands at my side as I surveyed the room. _There is no one here. _There was a small dining table in the center, just a few feet from a cabinet. A smaller table was against the cabinets with a wash bucket full of dishes lay atop of it. Off to the corner of the room was a wood stove with an oven.

I took this moment to remove my hood and cloak, folding the material and holding it in my arms as I looked around some more. There was a few childish drawings that were on the walls and a few poems that were framed, but it remained bare. A thick curtain covered the windows, with red swirls sown into them.

"Autor! Fakir!" I jumped as the same strange girl from before came running from down the hallway. There was a large smile on her face. Her arms were outstretched, dropping the drum sticks that she held in her hands.

The girl jumped, flying at Autor with a lot of force. He laughed as her small arms tried to wrap around both his legs, "I'm happy you're home, zura!"

Fakir walked up to her, setting my bag in one of the dining table chairs, "You're still doing this whole 'zura' thing, eh?" His long, dark fingers ran through her hair roughly, messing the girls green hair. She only giggled, her squinting eyes looking up at him.

"Fakir, do not ruin her hair. I just fixed it." He slid his hands into his pockets, turning to a woman who stood in the hallway. "Sorry, Miss Eidel." I was shocked to see this woman in front of me. I expected a plump, old woman to be their guardian. This woman seemed to be in her mid 20's.

She placed her hands against her flat stomach as she approached me. She had flawless, porcelain skin. Her eyes were a dark blue color with a hint of purple to them. She wore light blue make up and a white dress with a stripped corset.

Her green hair was in pigtails that curled at the end. She smiled at me softly, "You must be Ahiru. I've heard so much about you. I am Miss Eidel." I only nodded to her, feeling insecure as I looked up at her. _She sounds different compared to everyone in this town._ Her graceful hand went to touch my cheek before she pulled at the tips of my hair, "My boys told me you were a pretty thing. They were wrong, of course. A man would die for this face." I only blushed.

Miss Eidel slowly walked away, gesturing to her table behind her, "Please sit, I'll make us some tea so we might get acquainted." As she poured water into a kettle from her jug at the small kitchen area, she spoke over her shoulder, "Autor, Fakir. Could you take Uzura for a walk? She has been so anxious to see you."

"Yes! Let's go play, zura!" Her small white fists clung and jerked at Autor's trousers. He laughed, "Alright, but no running off like last time." Autor groaned as he picked her up.

Placing my cloak on top of my bag, I did what she said and sat down. I shifted in my seat, watching Autor carry Uzura in his arms out the front door. Fakir glanced at me before he went to shut the door behind them, "It had been ages since I've had a conversation with a woman my age. Uzura is a delight, but she is still young and loves to play." _This will be interesting. _I turned back to her, feeling nervous.

She walked towards her stove gracefully, her face never once developed wrinkles as she spoke. Her hair was never out of place. It was like she was a doll, made form an experienced wood carver.

"This is a lovely home. Do you live here alone, Miss Eidel?"

She set her tea pot down before answering me, "Just with my daughter and Autor." I slowly nodded, looking down at my hands that were folded on my lap. "Fakir prefers to live in his family's home." Miss Eidel pulled out a chair across from me. Her movements were precise, never once flinching or without pause. Her slender hand came up to cup her left cheek as she looked at me from across the table, "It belonged to his uncle and his grandfather. Father after father, so on and so on. I think he keeps his cottage for other reasons, though. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think he still cares for his uncle."

The pictures in Fakir's home flashed through my mind quickly. _His uncle is a convicted murderer, but he still lives in the same home. _"Why does Autor sleep here? Does Uzura's father mind at all?"

Miss Eidel smiled, suppressing her small chuckle, "I doubt Uzura's father would care who keeps my company. I haven't seen that man in years. Autor is a noble boy. He and Fakir protects us from this village and from starving to death." She was enchanting, _how could a man walk away from a woman like this?_

She rose from her chair as she grabbed a tray, placing two cups from the kitchen cupboards. She then placed them down at the center of the table in between us. There was sugar, tea bags and spoons already on the plate. Despite her beauty, Miss Eidel had a calm and motherly nature to her. Her gentleness was a deep contrast to those who lived with a silver spoon in their mouths in the Imperial City. Miss Eidel then went to the stove, getting the teapot that was now steaming at the spout.

I knew better to ask, but I was never known for my patience, "What happened to him then? Your husband, Uzura's father?"

She suddenly stopped, like there were gears in her that suddenly stopped turning. I quickly stood, holding my hands to my chest, "I am sorry! I never should have -"

"It's alright, dear." She continued to grab the tea pot as it whistled, "You are a part of our family now, it's okay to ask questions. Please sit."

I plumped down in my seat as she poured hot water in our white teacups. I knew my face was burning, but she never once seemed to notice. After she sat down and had given me a tea bag, she answered me, "It puzzles me that you think so highly of me. I was almost 18 when I came here to Kinkan. How old are you, Ahiru?"

"I am 14 years old." She smiled as she placed the bag in her tea, "Fakir and Autor are both 16." She then dropped a sugar cube in her drink, "I was raised as a gypsy. My family traveled here and there, selling and preforming to earn money. Always going new places. Living here is the longest I have ever stayed in one place." She smiled as she sipped her tea.

I slowly stirred my sugar in my tea as she continued, "We only intended on staying in Kinkan for two months before leaving the country. Just camping outside of town. I would sell jewelry from a music box on the bridge."

Miss Eidel then hung her head, "He use to walk by everyday, always after noon. I looked forward to see him. Kyan. A very handsome man with brown hair and easy black eyes." She finally looked at me, her cheeks slightly pink, "It wasn't until the last few days that we were to leave that I finally told him we were leaving the country."

She then turned to look towards the covered window, "He confessed that he loved me and asked me to marry him. I was so excited and went to my mother to tell her the news." She then turned to look at me. Her face was expressionless, "They were leaving regardless. She told me it was my choice. I could either leave with them or stay with this man."

I took a big gulp, _oh no_, "Since he traveled through Kinkan, I stayed with him that night in the tavern..." She looked down at her drink, her face became stoic, "... but when I awoke the next morning, he was gone. My family had already left the country and I never saw them again."

_You poor thing. _A tear fell from her cheek as she stared at her teacup.

"You do not have to say anymore."

She shook her head, wiping at her eye, "No. It's fine." She smiled at me, "I don't regret it. I now have a child from the love I held for him. I admit I should have known better, but I was in love. Times were tough though. The town saw me as a harlot. People began to say I slept with man to man. That I ruined families left and right. That Uzura could have belong to anyone. No one was willing to give me a job. I couldn't afford food or baby clothes for my daughter. I lived in the streets with her as a babe when the boys found me. They had both lost families. Fakir had no one left and Autor was sent away from a rich family who did not want to raise their child themselves. Fakir and Autor would buy things from me till they finally helped me buy this cottage. A year later, Autor's family disowned him after he squandered his school money on a 'whore' and her child."

I pushed my tea away from me. I couldn't help, but feel anger bubble in my chest, "This world is so cruel."

She only shrugged, "It is what it is. Things happen for the better. After being seen by everyone as garbage, two boys from similar tragic circumstances came along and saved my child's life and mine. We've helped each other. I would cook and take care for them like they were my own as they kept a roof over our heads."

Miss Eidel took another sip from her cup, "We are outcasts. The world thought we wouldn't survive on our own, but here we are. Thriving. Now that you are here, so will you. Your friends may have abandoned you, but we are not so hardhearted. You can tell me your story when you are ready. We will find you a place to sleep and help you start over new."

I smiled, bowing my head to her, "Thank you."

…

* * *

><p>I walked down the long hallway, slightly dragging my feet and toy, wooden sword. It was dark and cold and the walls seemed like they could touch the sky. It was hard to see where I was going, but I just seemed to follow my feet. <em>Mommy should be in her room. <em>I didn't bother light my gaze till I reached her chamber door. The red carpet was darker than usual. Mother's bed chamber doors were slightly open, letting some of the golden light shine into the grey hallway.

"_I know what you're planning! You can't hid it forever!"_

"_Hugo, please! He is only six! Your flesh and blood!" _I peeked into the room from behind the door, recognizing the voice that didn't belong there. He towered over her. His thick hair hiding his face from me. His arms shook her shoulders as she clung to his elbows to stable herself.

Her silver, long hair cascaded down her back. Her large, gold eyes were on his face, but suddenly shifted to me. Her body went stiff as she looked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't breathe.

My throat was beginning to burn as I looked back at him.

His red – brown eyes found mine. His lips pressed into a fine line. _He is angry at me again. _I let go of the door, hoping that he wouldn't punish me, "_There is the conniving rat now!" _I stepped away from the door as I saw something shiny at his waist. I knew what it was and seen it many times before when he hunted. _His dagger. _

I turned to run away for Grandfather, but was dragged into the room. The walls were a red color, hinting to what was going to happen next.

Firm hands spun me around till all I saw was my father's face. I smelt no mead, but his strong cologne of spice. It stung my nostrils and made me cough. _This is real_.

I began to cry and scream as he shook me, _"Father!"_ I could not focus on anything, but the blurry ceiling above me. The objects around me did not register as shapes, _"I could fix everything now! He will not take what is rightfully Siegfried's!" _My heart began to burst from my chest as I heard the click of his sheath.

_"Mommy!"_

"_No!" _He released me from my grip, turning to her. She stepped to the side, reaching her hand out for me from behind him. Her large eyes never left mine as he shoved her away, using all his weight in the process. Her small form stumbled, smacking her head onto the chest at the foot of her bed.

I sat up, gasping for air. I pressed my hands to my ears as the loud bang rang through them. My lungs and throat began to burn. My jaw was tense, _another nightmare. _I sighed, trying to rid the images from my mind. It surprised me at how often I dreamed of my father lately. I went to touch the scar that was on the side of my neck from that night. _Why is this? _The night of my mother's death haunted me. _It was all my fault. I caused her deaths... and Tutu's. Because my father hated me and loved my brother more, my mother was killed. Because Tutu loved me too deeply, she took her own life._

I groaned, rubbing my sore neck before glancing to my right side. Rue was still here with me, laying not too far from me. She was still in her evening gown, curled up on her side.

I laid against her, stroking her raven curls. _They are a strong difference compared to my mother's. _Suddenly Rue shifted in her sleep, slightly turning her head towards me. _All this death. My mother's and now Tutu's. Who is next? I could never bare to lose Rue like Siegfried lost Tutu. My heart ache would be much worse. _I could only stare at her face, trying to forget the memory within the dream. _These are dark times..._

"Mytho?" I was brought from my day dreams to ruby eyes looking up at me. Her small, delicate hand reached for my cheek, stroking it with her thumb. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into her touch, "What is wrong? Another dream?"

Rue was the only one aware of my sleeping habits, my night terrors. I could only nod so as to avoid from crying. _I am glad she is here. _I held no secrets from her and she knew my fears. She understood and accepted me.

I was disappointed that we were not married yet. Although we did nothing last night, I did not want her in my bed for the first time because I was scared and didn't want to be left alone.

I sighed, resting my head on her chest once more, enjoying the beating of her heart, "Don't leave me today. The world can wait. I just want to be here with you." Rue placed her hands in my hair, "I'll tell the maids to leave you be for a while."

_Siegfried will most likely ruin this peace, though. _I wrapped my arms around her thin waist, wondering how I will get through the day.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! I'm so excited to be back! I've been working on my outline during my hiatus. Some of you know, I lost the original, but this story will be as juicy as ever! I'm kind of hyper now so... This is an adjustment chapter. This is sadly shorter. The font will be different till I can properly edit it on a computer. **

**How is Ahiru getting alone as a normal person? Also, I added a flashback till the next chapter is finished, which is all jumbled right now. So hang in there, guys!**

**...**

* * *

><p>I stood by the window as Miss Eidel scurried around the table, placing down plates of potatoes and beef, "I will be gone til evening." I only nodded to her as my attention went back to the curtain.<p>

I brushed it away slightly, catching a small glimpse of Ahiru and Uzura sitting on the porch. Ahiru lightly tapped on Uzura's drum. Her pinkish lips slowly began to pronounce words as she lightly tapped on the toy. She then gave the drumsticks back to the four year old girl.

"Make sure Uzura stays near the house. She is always scaring the neighbors cat away." Uzura yanked the drum sticks from her hands as she began to beat on the drum aggressively. Ahiru held her hands out, trying to get the girl to calm down. The little girls smile grew as she banged faster onto her drum as the red head sighed.

She had changed her look recently to avoid any detection from anyone who possibly heard of her. Her bangs were brushed from her face and the short waves pulled back into a tight bun. A yellow headband adorned her head, keeping it all in place.

She appeared older and smaller now that her biggest characteristic was hidden with a small pin.

"Fakir."

I jumped at the firm voice and turned back to Miss Eidel. She placed her small hands on her hips, "Did you hear me?" I stepped away from the window, "I was... Uh." After thinking a moment, I could only shrug. I hadn't realized I drifted off from the conversation. That I had no valid excuse or explanation for it.

She only smiled sweetly at me and continued as if nothing happened, "As I was saying... This plate is for Autor. I know he is still asleep, but I still left a place for him at the table." Her small fingers stroked the brim of one of the plates. Autor had worked the night shift at the book store doing inventory. We had enough to take in Ahiru, but the days walking here and back where beginning to affect us financially. "I am not sure about dinner, One of you boys might have to handle it. Ahiru does not know of such things."

The worried look appeared on her face as she went to scurry across the room to our pantry. She began to sort out containers, "Ill just set some things out for you."

I only chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it's not that hard to run a household. Go. Before that man with the piss smelling perfume gets your spot."

Miss Eidel nodded, rushing towards the front door. I stood back and watched as she knelt down to her child, kissing her on the head. Uzura paid no mind to her mother and continued to bang on her toy. I couldn't help but glance at Ahiru. A sad look on her face as the mother kissed her child before leaving with her music box.

...

* * *

><p>I sat on the steps of the three thrones. The doctor had bandaged my neck for me late in the night. Siegfried sat on my left side, his finger slowly going towards my neck. Barely touching it.<p>

I could on wince in pain as he found the cut. He pulled away quickly and went back to sitting close to me. He was awfully quiet since everything happened. As I laid in the hospital wing, Siegfried ran into my room. Crying. He flung himself on me and hadn't left my side since then.

I had not bothered looking up from the red carpet. It had all felt like my fault. Like every I had done seemed to be my fault and each thing was intentional. Mommy had only tried to protect me. I was in trouble and should have just stayed in bed that night. But how could I have known?

"Mytho." I slowly turned toward my Grandfather, who sat in his throne. His shoulders were slouched. His large brown - red eyes looked up to me slowly. "Come." He held out his spotted covered hands to me. I looked at Siegfried. There were circles under his eyes. His face expressionless.

We both stood and approached him.

Grandfather put his hands on my shoulders, "We will all mourn last night as soon as this day is thriugh." I could only nod. I knew a ceremony was being placed for my mother and the country would mourn for our mother.

Suddenly the doors flew open. The guards struggled to drag our father into the room. The advisors slowly stood, bowing their heads as they flew past them. Grandfather placed me on his left side and Siegfried on the right. Standing in front of the other thrones.

"Crown Prince Hugo. Heir to my throne. My only son. You are accused of murdering your wife, Marcella, Crown Princess of Asandria and mother of your children. One of which you attempted to kill last night." I looked down quickly, not wanting to look at him. I stood closer to Grandfather, reaching for his hand. His slender, boney fingers held mine. I couldn't help but notice they were trembling.

"You have destroyed our alliance with our neighboring country by killing their Princess... Explain yourself." I did not want to look at him, but I did so. Foolishly. I quickly glanced at him, but his eyes were looking at me. His red - brown eyes terrified me.

His clothes were askew, stained with my mothers blood. His thick eyebrows bunched together. I have never seen him look so angry before. "He is still alive. I had thought the blade went deep enough." He tried to pull away from the guards, "He should have died as a babe." He looked around the room and glanced at the advisors.

"He grows stronger each day and one day will he will take my son's title." My father shook, the chains that bound him clanked, "Have you all gone mad?! He is a pathetic and sickly child! My wife died because of him! It is the only way to protect our name. History will repeat itself-"

"Enough! You will have no name." My Grandfather stood from his throne. I stepped slightly away from him as his body trembled and he roared his next command, "Sound the bells!" My heart sank. I looked at Siegfried, whose large eyes were stuck on mine. We knew the bells were sounded when a strong punishment was about to pass. Some have considered some punishments worse than death.

Moments later, the bells began. This was nothing like a church bell, bringing it's flock together. This was like the drums of war. The strong deep drums that would make the enemies heart sink with every sound they made.

"Hugo, you are stripped of all your titles and of my family name. You will be banished from my lands from this day forth until your death to the lands of Asandria. That is where Marcella's father will past his punishment upon you."

"But Father! -" My Grandfather held up his hand. Silencing him with the gesture.

"Siegfried will become my heir and successor as he was born first. Along with Mytho, who will sit on the second throne." He gestured both of us to sit at the chairs we were placed at before. I complied, plopping on the seat.

"You are no son of mine. You have a sickness in you... This is a crime. Frowned on by our God. You will be judged!"

He sat back down and with a flick of his wrist, the guards began to drag him away. I felt tears burn my eyes as I leaned back in the throne. This was the last time ill ever see Daddy. My father thrashed, screaming his heart out. He was dragged away, cursing my name and pleading for his son. The public, summoned by the bells, will watch my father being dragged from the Imperial City.

...


End file.
